The Secret Life Of Lucy
by Myth Magyk Fae
Summary: You may think you know me, know my past, present, even my future; but you may find you are wrong. looks are deceiving and tales are often left half told. I don't think anyone really knows all of me, except maybe my spirit family. Well dear reader, I think the time has come, the time for the world to know the girl behind the names and fractured stories, it's time for you to know me.
1. IntroChapter 0

**Ohayo Minna! This will be a double post, this is the full intro/description that wouldn't fit in the space given lol. The real authors note is on the next chappie and it would behoove you to read it theres a surprise deal for ya'll in it (:**

 **Don't own FT (To expensive to buy the rights, I checked)**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

Hi, I'm Lucy, though that's not my only name. As my life goes on it seems I gather more and more titles, Lucky Lucy Heartfilia, Lady Lucy the Heartfilia Heiress, and the two most dear to me Princess, and Lucy of FairyTail. I've even been called the light of the guild on occasion, though I don't always know why. These won't be the end of my names though, even as I write this I am working and changing, growing. Very soon my secrets will be revealed to my family, to FairyTail, and my past and present will be known, will finally mesh and come together as they're meant to.

You may think you know me, know my past, present, even my future; but you may find you are wrong. You know me as one of these titles or another nickname I've been given but you don't know me, looks are deceiving and tales are often left half told. I don't think anyone really knows all of me, except maybe my spirit family. Well dear reader, I think the time has come, the time for the world to know me. The girl behind the names and fractured stories, it's time for you to know the Lucy I truly am.


	2. From Lucky To Lady

**Ohayo Minna! So I've had this story in mind for a while now and found some inspiration today. I will post one chapter for now, _HOWEVER_ in as soon as I finish my homework (or before depending on how badly I need a break lol), I will check on here. If there is even a single, follow, favorite, or review, I will post the second chapter which is also ready to go today (;**

 **Now for now its gonna be Lucy narrating, but after the second chapter its gonna change from her past to her present and be closer to Dearest Minna in writing style I think (:**

 **I don't own FT please enjoy this fanfiction!**

* * *

As you may know I am an only child. My mother and father were deeply in love after meeting at Love and Lucky, a merchant's guild which I was named after. What you may not know is that my father wanted a girl, even after gaining wealth to match the Fiore royals. Mama was happy as long as the child was happy and healthy but Dad's greatest wish was to have a little girl, one just like Mama beautiful and kind. He wanted a Daddy's girl to cherish and spoil, his perfect mini Layla to love. When I was born he cried for joy, or so Mama told me. In the beginning we were a perfect family. I was truly 'Lucky Lucy' back then, Daddy was Daddy, Mama was healthy, and we were wealthy but unaffected by that fact. The Heartfilia estate was built and I was friends with many noble children and of course Mama's spirits. I even knew Master Makarov, though I believe he doesn't realize that it was me. My life was full of wonder and joy for so many years, it is why I stayed so long with my father after Mama died, I was hoping all that time for him to remember how things were, for him to call me his Lucky Lucy again. He didn't, not until Tenrou.

Mama got sick when I was young, we still don't know why but I've been searching, my whole life I seems; when Daddy became 'Father' a cold man, I began searching. I wondered and worried for so long, could it be genetic or could Daddy get it too? What was it? Is there a cure somewhere? Can we as a company get a cure started so no one loses their Mamas like I did? Over the years all of these questions came and went moving along. I got help from my spirits and the Heartfilia mansion servants and by age twelve I had gotten some scientists and doctors researching and working on a cure to the unnamed disease that took my mother from me. It is getting close to completion now. My Father never knew.

So much happened in my childhood. I lost both parents, one an angel watching me from the stars, one there but gone. Dad turned so cold, the man I knew shattered and died with my mother. The man in his place was a stranger with my precious Daddy's face so I kept clear after that birthday. Yes the one you know off when I tried to reconnect to him again with a homemade rice ball. I used to make them with Mama and the cooks for him back when we were a charmed family. I thought it may bring at least a bit of him back, but it only made him avoid me more. His perfect mini Layla had become an accursed ghost to him, a living shade of his late love wandering the grounds. Likewise I was haunted by a terrifying parody of the father I loved ignoring me every day.

I had always had lessons in business, finance, contracts, administration, math, languages, manners, and dancing, along with others. Mama taught me much of this as did Daddy, mixed with some tutors of course. Needless to say all that plus my love for reading made me a very intelligent child. Once Mama died I threw myself into learning, both in lessons and on my own. I continued to learn about my magic, Celestial magic, my inheritance from my beloved mother. Well my favorite inheritance from her anyway I'll eventually tell you what she hid from my father for me. As I grew so did my skill in magic, stealth, manipulation, and business acumen. By time I left I had far surpassed my teachers and made my way through most of our library. In a way I died with my mother too, Lucky Lucy as I knew her to be was gone and Lady Lucy the Heartfilia heiress was born.

No one in the guild knows this part of my history, they know I am well educated, but not just how well. I am probably smarter than Levy and Freed. Freed, he is an old friend but he can't remember. I regret it now but I made him forget me long ago, long before I ran and he left home. He was one of my best friends, his mother was close to mine you see. We enjoyed similar things and had loads of fun, but I didn't want him to be burdened by my pain so when I saw Mama was dying I spoke to his parents and then blanked Freed's memory of me. He knows he was friends with a rich blonde girl and all our fun but not specifics of who and where and when. Obviously the guild is unaware. I am looking for a reversal spell though! Soon I'll have my friend back! Anyway back to my brain. I act like any FairyTail mage, fights, sex appeal, partying, but I could really complete our jobs rather easily if I planned quickly. My team would just need to listen and follow my plans, but even if I complain it's rather fun Natsu's way! My solo missions though, I complete so fast no one but Master and Mira really know about them… my team and other friends have no clue I even go on my own! In short my childhood was one of joy, and then pain, and learning. And so Lucky Lucy became Lady Lucy the Heiress.


	3. The Princess & The Mage

**Ohayo Minna! So this is odd but THIRD post of the day! Thanks and shout out to my first reviewer who also Fav and Followed this amazingly enough! You Rock Kawaii-Turtles!**

 **Thanks to the two other followers, MidnightGrasshopper (cool name by the way), and .kitten (dreamy/adorable name)**

 **Please enjoy this chapter, not sure when the next one will be put but I'll try for in 8 days so it coincides with my other story posting.**

 **Don't own FT though it pains me greatly to say so.**

* * *

Now everyone probably thinks they know how I got the name Princess, or when rather. However there is more to that tale as there is to most of my life. Now I bet you all remember when Virgo kept throwing out names for me since I refuse to be called Master by my spirit family. The thing is she was teasing me, as soon as I refused, or maybe even sooner, she recognized me. Even at that point I was somewhat famous in the spirit world. At first for being Layla's daughter and then as I grew up for being myself. I am beloved of the spirits for more than Loke and my love of my keys. Since I was young Dad gave me allowance, even when he ignored me. I was supposed to use it for toys, clothes, hobbies, that kind of thing. I didn't though, I spent it on the scientists, and on spirits. Now I was very closed off and sheltered from the world but I always asked my spirits about their world, their loved ones, about the world beyond my estate. I heard about how others treated spirits and I cried for days.

I sent out servants with letters to the celestial mages who saw only tools in their spirits, I offered to buy their keys for an irresistible price. I asked my friends and the servants I loved like family every month, 'Aquarius, Cancer, is anyone asking to be part of our family?' and to the servants 'have I gotten any letters? Are there any new rumors of the bad mages?' and they would smile and tell me. I got most of my silver keys this way, and a few golden keys too. I couldn't open some of them back then, they were hurt or angry or scared. I waited until they called to me to open them, I never forced a contract, I was never a Master. Any spirit looking for a dear one, I let go. I tried to find the other key, or the mage, and sent them to that person as long as it was safe. For this I became beloved in the Spirit World, many know me on sight or as soon as they see me panic over being called Master. Before long I became their human 'Princess'.

This nickname will always be one I wear with joy and pride, knowing it isn't for my wealth, but for my love and personality. It is because the spirits love me as I love them and always will.

* * *

Becoming Lucy of FairyTail, now that was a journey indeed. After I ran I didn't find Natsu right away. I traveled, looking for keys both old friends and new ones. I checked in on the spirits I had sent on as they requested and found them to be happy and healthy with their loved ones. I kept a low profile, changed my style from Heiress to bubbly blonde and never used my last name. After a while of doing this and taking on odd jobs and missions for solo mages in towns I visited I ran into Natsu and found my new family, FairyTail. Becoming the light of the guild is something even I don't quite get. I hear, when no one realizes I can, I've been called the light of the fairies. I don't get it but I always feel loved and safe when I hear it. I don't understand it, I don't think I deserve it, but I love them all the more for it, all I can do is be myself and try to match up to the title. This is all only a part of becoming Lucy of FairyTail. My defiance, my escape from the estate, finding my spirits' keys, meeting Natsu and the rest, hiding my origins and name, going to the past in that book only for a younger me to see the woman she would one day become, Phantom Lord, and finally facing Jude with confidence and strength. Facing that cold shell of my father. I think that was the moment. In that moment when I tore that gown and showed him the Fairy mark I felt the strength, love, and wishes of my new family behind me, in me, supporting me. I felt closer to whole than I'd been in years and years. In that instant I declared not just to him, but to myself that I was and am a FairyTail mage.

* * *

I'm not Lucky Lucy or Lady Lucy. I am so much more now, I am Lucy of FairyTail, Princess to those of the Celestial World, a light for fairies.

I am strong and loved and just getting started.


	4. Revealing Myself

**Ohayo Minna! Thanks for the reviews (: So I wrote this one more in the style of my other stories, not to sure I like this chapter... Lemme know what YOU think in reviews or PMs, maybe I'll try rewriting it as a letter or part of her auto biography like thingy as I did in the first few chapters, or just make the next chapter like that. Well happy reading and wish me luck with my flighty muse!**

* * *

 **LUCY POV**

I wake up to the sun in my face, squinting before rubbing away the last vestiges of sleep I slowly sit up. Looking around I see the sunlight gently filtering through my sheer curtains and smile.

Today is the day.

Today I will let my Nakama see what I have written, let them see the parts of me they don't yet know.

Shaking my head I hop out of bed and head to the bathroom. Once I'm done with my morning routine I make a quick breakfast, still smiling brightly in my pjs.

"Good Morning Princess."

"Lucy! Your brave lion is here to whisk you away!"

I turn around giggling at the two, "Morning you two! Are you going to join me for breakfast?"

Loke goes into an excited and nonsensical romantic rant while Virgo nods and takes over what I was doing in the kitchen.

A few minutes later we sit to eat. "So why did you guys decide to come out?"

Virgo tilts her head cutely and asks in the usual monotone, "We wanted to support you today Hime, Punishment?"

I shake my head at her, she's such a masochist! "No Virgo, no punishment. Thank you two, 'm so excited! I know I'd be getting nervous around now if you weren't here though."

"Of course Lucy, we all love you. Especially me of course, and when are we going on that date?!" I glare at him and he chuckles before continuing, "Anyway the others send their best, and Cancer wants to be called out to do your hair. Aquarius wanted to talk too."

I nod as we all stand up, grabbing the dishes before Virgo can and putting them in the sink. I wash them quickly and Loke dries while Virgo wanders into my room.

"Hime, I made you an outfit for today, it is on the bed." I look back at her as I dry my hands off, she has the faintest hint of a smile on her face. "I will be heading back now Hime, good luck today."

I grab her in a hug before she can go, and smile as I pull back, "Thank you Virgo, I'm sure the clothes are beautiful! I'll see you later." She bows when I let go and dissolves in a flash of light and sparkles, the small smile on her face was the last thing I saw as she went. Turning back to Loke I call out that I'm changing and to keep out of my room until I finish. I enter and go straight to my bed, laid out there are the most beautiful clothes she's made me yet. A beautiful fit'n'flare midnight blue strapless top, with delicate, shimmery, golden, needle point trim depicting the Zodiac signs and their keys is sitting on the bed. Next to it is a matte gold colored squort(Shorts are sewn into the skirt), it's to just above the knee in the back and mid-thigh in the front, it has trim matching the top in midnight blue. There are ankle height combat boot styled heels in a slightly darker blue with golden buckles and chains attached on the floor. I quickly put it on and marvel at how it flows around my body. The clothes Virgo gives me always give me a sense of warmth and love, I have a suspicion that she has some spirit in her world imbue them with her and the others' feelings for me somehow.

Once done I call Cancer out. "Hello, Ebi."

"Hey Cancer! I heard you wanted to do my hair today, I really appreciate it."

"Of course –Ebi- you must have a powerful do to match your strong personality."

I giggle and sit for him as, closing my eyes as her works his magic. When I open them my hair and makeup are done, simply but beautifully, much like my clothes. Light gold shimmer highlights my eyes along with liner that is so deep a blue it looks black in some lights, plus light pink lip-gloss. Finishing off my look are gentle golden waves, accenting by a lovely hairclip. It is a shimmering golden crown sitting over a crystal key, holding a portion of my hair away from my face while the rest falls freely.

I quickly turn and hug him tightly as I did Virgo, "Thank you so much, I love it!"

"Of course, catch ya later -Ebi-"

I glance around one last time, donning my belt with keys and whip attached, before summoning Plue and going back to Loke. "Let's go!"

"Wow, you look stunning My Princess, but yes lets go."

With that we walk out into the blinding sunshine with smiles on our faces and excitement hovering around us.

* * *

 **At FT Guildhall**

I open the doors and walk in, shouting good morning and hearing many greetings in return. I sit at the bar and get candy, catnip, and a strawberry smoothie, before asking Mira if Master is upstairs.

The fair haired barmaid smile sweetly, "Yep, he's in his office Lucy. I actually have some food for him, so if you are going up can you take it with you?"

"Sure Mira! I need him and Laxus out of their offices so I can do something today…" she gives me a curious but excited look, probably thinking its boy related, and hands over the try of food for Makarov. "Be back soon!" I wink and run upstairs.

Knocking on the door I wait for the go ahead to enter. "Come in."

"Hey Master! I brought your food."

The little man grins at me and hops up, dragging me to a chair as he takes the food, "Ah thank you Lucy, I assume you brought it for a reason?"

I blush a bit, am I really so easy to read? "Y-yes, I did. I have an- I guess a confession to make, or rather a story to tell… Ugh I don't know how to explain!"

He laughs a bit before looking at me curiously, "What is this story about?"

I smile gently at the man I see as my own grandfather, "Me." He nods solemnly and motions for me to continue, "I would like to tell everyone the rest of my story, you don't know it all and things will change for me soon. I want you all ready and able to understand. Would you and Laxus come out so I can fill in the missing parts?"

Master nods and I smile brightly at him, "Lucy, why don't you go get Laxus while I eat and head down, I'll get the guild to quiet down."

"Thanks Master, but um, well you seem unsurprised by this?"

He nods with a smile of his own, "I always felt there was more to your story than we knew."

I nod and leave, getting Laxus before meeting Master by the top floor's railing.

Everyone turns to us and I tell them everything, give Levy the small journal I wrote, the one meant as a sort of auto-biography and answer a few questions. Many of them are crying by time I'm done, but all I can do is smile. No one's upset I left all this out, they are sad for how things were for me back then, and happy that I'm sharing this with them. My team has long since come up and surrounded me, Wendy and Erza are nearly suffocating me with their hugs and Natsu and Gray are fighting over who gets to hug me next, bakas.

Once I am free again Cana calls out the question I've been waiting for, "So, why are you telling us right now?! I know you wanted to, but why now?"

I start to fidget nervously before answering, "Well, a lot of what I started back then is almost done now. My research for the cure, the date I promised to visit my spirit friends, the event I need to fix an old friendship (I had left the Freed situation out of my tale), and my next business meeting. They are all coming up soon, Oh! And the house should be near completion too!" I look around the oddly silent guild in confusion before turning to Wendy, "What? What did I say?"

"U-um Lucy-Nee, you just made a bunch more questions than answers…" She sweat dropped.

I blush madly, I forgot a few things it would seem. "W-well, you all know how Dad lost everything right?" Nods all around, "Weeeellllll Mama set aside a trust for me well before that, they had been squirreling money away in an account only I could ever draw from, not she nor he could take money out without me being there and saying yes. Mama put my inheritance from her other than the keys and my magic in it, plus whatever Dad put in after her death. I used most of it on the cure, and to pay for my escape and travels. When Dad lost his company he started over, he managed to accumulate a moderate level of wealth even with the impediments he suffered after the Konzern's fall. He left me an inheritance that multiplied in the bank while I was on Tenrou. He also left me a company or two which I have been widely successful in developing further, and the old estate. I also started my own company, as well as having still retained the medical research company my mother owned and left me, this is the one I funded to research her illness. Soon there's gonna be a few articles on me and my return to the upper stratus of wealth and how I balance mage life with Konzern life. Does that help?" I look around again to see their reactions. Half are passed out and the others look close to it, even Erza and Master! I wave my hand in front of their faces and before long the guilds awake and screaming, all that can be heard for miles is a deafening "EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?" I sweat drop at their ridiculous reactions and go to ask Mia for a smoothie.

I leave hours later, they threw me a party and asked endless questions all day. I stop in a park with a beautiful lake in it on the way home to summon Aquarius. I touch her key to the water and send magic into it, calling on her gently and watching as she shimmers into view.

"So how'd it go?"

"It went really well! Everyone was just happy I felt comfortable enough to tell them, even if some of it will be all over the new soon. No one sees me any differently."

Aquarius looks at me, her face is gentle even if her words are not, "Tch' I told you not to worry you stupid girl." I giggle and nod.

"You were right, as usual with stuff like this. Thank you again, I love you Aquarius." I smile at her and wade in until I can hug her close.

I feel her arms wrap around me, and a gentle kiss placed on my forehead, "That's right and you'd best remember it! I've got a DATE with my BOYFRIEND now so I'm leaving." I feel her start to go, and hear just as the light of her gate swallows her, "I love you too, Lucy." And all I can do is smile. We may fight and she may act like she hates me, but I see her as a big sister and I know she loves me, we act just like squabbling siblings sometimes!

I go home and drift to sleep with that same smile from this morning on my face, one of joy and contentment. My family loves me and accepts me, all of me.


	5. Freed

**Ohayo Minna! Happy Update day (: Honestly I'm not sure WHAT I'm doing with this story lol its will probably just get more and more convoluted and random soooooo...**

 **Have fun reading!**

 **I don't own FT**

* * *

 _Freed Justine,_

 _You are cordially invited to the Annual Wishing Stars Masquerade Charity Ball._

 _Your team mates are of course welcome and encouraged to attend, clothing will be supplied upon request given with the RSVP for any or all of your companions should they so wish._

 _A car will be by to pick you up at 9 PM on Friday._

 _I sincerely hope to see you there for a night of fun, charity, and reconnecting._

 _Truly yours CEO and creator of Wishing Stars Charity,_

 _Your Forgotten Friend LHF_

* * *

 **FREED POV**

 _I'm not sure what to make of this who could it be from…_

I look up from the strange invitation that had materialized before me in a flash of light. My team is looking at me curiously, they know I'm from a rich family and some of my past but not the full extent of my connections or retained wealth. Much like Ms. Heartfilia I prefer to keep details like that quiet. Speaking of, it seems she is on her way up here.

I give my team a wait a minute look as I turn to her, receiving nods before Ever greets the blonde. _I didn't know they were close…_

"Ever! Hi, how have you been, we haven't talked in a while?" Lucy smiles blindingly, in that way that always pulled at something in my mind. Its always felt so familiar when she smiles like that…

"ou going? Ummm Freed? Freeeeeeedddddddd!?" I snap out of my haze to see Lucy looking at me expectantly while my team looks on in confusion and amusement.

"I apologize Lady Heartfilia, it seems I drifted off for a moment."

She sighs in exasperation and shakes her head at me, in milliseconds her face is a polite mask, her posture perfect, and her gaze near blank. Out of the corner of my eye I see my team in shock and Ever looking thoroughly disturbed, a quick glance around tells me much of the guild felt the change in Lucy's presence and is staring in much the same way, I find I am uncomfortable as well even as I fall into a similar state as her, becoming more blank faced and proper than my usual. "Lord Justine, I find it rather distasteful for you to have acted upon my status as you have merely on the merit of my regaining my former grace." A flash of light occurs by the bar and I see the Maiden spirit, Virgo there.

"Hime has asked that I translate, as she knows none of you will mind your own business anyway." A few members laugh while others look offended. "Hime said, she thinks Sir Freed is wrong for treating her differently because he knows now that she is rich again, though she never really wasn't…"

I shake my head slightly and return my attention to the waiting Lucy, "Mi'Lady I am only treating you as should be expected from one of my station to one of yours. We may not be in the normal settings however that does not mean I have leave to act uncouth towards you."

I hear Virgo in the back ground, explaining that I basically said she is in higher standing yet I'm close enough to it to need to be proper until asked otherwise for the sake of our family networking and for my image to be kept honorable. _That is really annoying…_

I can not tell what she is thinking, but soon she thankfully responds, "Hmmmm, well I suppose under such intricate circumstances as ours I shall pardon your faux pas in relevance to my person. I also give you leave to address me as the family we are rather than a Lady of higher status. Do you give leave to me upon your person as well?" (Translation, I forgive you and please act like normal Fairy Tail family already! Also is it okay if I treat you normally too?)

I nod regally, with a small smile, "Thank you, and I give you leave as well."

Immediately she relaxes back into the bubbly blonde the guild knows and Virgo disappears with a bow to us.

"Ugh, I HATE doing that! Especially amongst or directed at Fairy Tail!" Lucy quickly grabs a seat and plops down next to me with a lopsided grin and sparkling eyes. "I suppose I should have expected it of you, though I thought you'd pick up on my informal speech and demeanor towards you and act accordingly."

Her speech shows threads of her upbringing as she talks to me, its an odd mix of the Lady and the Guildmate at the moment.

"Yes, I apologize but I was lost in though and did not notice. Now, what was it you had asked me before?"

She lights up, full of energy again, "Oh yeah! The Wishing Stars Masquerade!" I feel my eyes widen in surprise. "I saw the light of the invite and recognized the magic signature, I'm surprised you've never gone before it's a wonderful time!"

Evergreen looks at Lucy in confusion, as do the others as she grabs the invitation from me, "Yes it seems the mysterious CEO knows me and wishes to reconnect."

She smiles wider as my friends look even more confused, "Oh, are you going? You really should, and the rest of you too. You're all invited, I will be there for sure. Oh and Ever DEFINENTLY ask for the offered clothes, he gowns the CEO sends are divine, from the personal designer they keep on hand, and only a select few are given the chance to wear them. Same for the guys."

I can see Ever getting excited as Lucy talks and shows her pictures of past outfits she's worn to the event, and the guys look interested as she shows them articles and her own pictures about the event.

"Lucy, Do you know who the CEO is?"

She has a mischievous glint in her wyes, though I don't know why, "No one knows who it is, male, female, old, young, famous, or not, they make it a masquerade, change their voice and scent each year, and hire a proxy to speak for them every year. This year though, they have promised to reveal their identity should a special group of guests attend."

"Oh, and who are those guests?"

Her grin takes on an almost devious nature and I start to pale, _please don't say who I think you will…_ "Why, the Justine family of course. Apparently they are old and dear friends. As am I to the mysterious benefactor."

I can only groan and nod, the way Ever and Lucy are looking at me I know I am going whether I want to or not. Quickly I fill out the RSVP and send it off, clothing requested, while Ever and Lucy begin another talk on fashion.


	6. Real Life is Screwing y Hobbies!

**Hey everyone! Real Life is Screwing My Hobbies! I know I haven't posted for a while and I apologize. I'm mid- midterms and about to start a new job, plus clubs and a randomly materializing social life. In short I simply haven't had to much time to write and edit (lack of a beta is not helping either LOL) I finally caught a moment though, to write this out and say I'M ALIVE! And I'll post ASAP (: I may even do a short story for Blood+, as an interesting prompt has been sent to me, I don't think I can help myself its just got plot bunnies running amuck! Well, I'll write to ya soon I hope, thanks for your patience and for sticking with the story!**


	7. Masqurade

**Ohayo Minna! Sorry for lack of posts recently, I caught a break today to post! Please enjoy (:**

* * *

 **FRIDAY, LUCY POV**

"Virgo! Did you send Freed and his group their clothes!?" I am currently getting my hair done by Cancer, I am in a gorgeous gown made by the one and only Virgo. My 'personal designer'. It was her idea I swear!

It is an empire waisted midnight blue with a pewter sash. Delicate golden sparkles and strands woven into the fabric make it seem as if I am wearing the night sky, the gown is tight at the top, coming around in a halter style, my back is left bare down to just below the small of my back and the skirt flows gently around me as I move as if caught in its own gentle winds. She gave me matching pewter wedges and jewelry with the Zodiac signs inscribed, a locket, earnings, and charm bracelet.

Virgo enters the room with a small smile on her usually blank face, it's hard to see unless you know how to read her. "Yes Hime, and you look beautiful."

I smile and stand with Cancer's offered help and gasp as I look in the mirror, my hair falls around me in gentle waves of gold, a golden circlet with pewter imprints depicting the Zodiac symbols rests on top as the blonde waves create a halo effect. It has been swept to one side, with a few silicate strands to the other so my face is framed and the back of the gown is visible. My make-up is light and natural looking, I if I hadn't just felt it put on I wouldn't realize I wore any at all. I look unearthly.

I turn to my spirits and hug them, pushing down my tears to preserve the make-up, "Thank you two, I love it!" They smile gently at me and I can see the love they hold for me, I am family, a little sister, their human princess, their friend. Virgo give Cancer my mask, a pewter silken one that is almost lacelike in design, it looks as if tendrils from the night sky are surrounding my eyes and flowing around them in delicate swirls with almost imperceptible gold dust on it. With one last look they declare me ready and I go downstairs, we are at my first home, Heartfilia Estate, I sit on the small Dias and greet those already present. We start a polite conversation, catching up and laughing merrily with the sheer curtains drawn, concealing us to await my other guests.

* * *

 **FREED POV**

Ever is happily twirling before a mirror, taking in the simple beauty of her gown. It is a deep emerald green that sets of her hair and eyes. It is floor length, form hugging and single strapped, with a long slit up one side to allow full movement. It came with a delicate looking golden coronet that looks like Ivy and wild flowers woven into a fairy crown, her earrings and arm band (Upper arm a few inches below her armpit) match. She has forest green heels with gold accents on and has left her hair down, with the front parts pulled back into one small braid on each side connected in the back of her head. It keeps the hair from her face and allows the coronet to be seen more clearly. Her mask is golden and looks like flowering vines interlaced into a mask shape. All in all she looks surreal, as if she were a real fairy come to life.

The guys all look like proper lords, and I am in my more formal clothes, basically we all have suits on. Yet even with such simple outfits none of us look simple, we all look as if from another realm… I don't understand it!

Outside we hear a carriage arrive. Evergreen smiles brilliantly and walks out, a footman helps her in as she blushes lightly from the princess treatment, I am the last in and as soon as we are settled the carriage takes off. It seems it is magically powered, it looks like a normal carriage but has no horses and moves quickly. We arrive around 10 pm and quickly enter the fine mansion. At the doors to the ball room I stop the others, getting confused looks from all but Ever who has only a surprised and excited look in her eyes. She knows that we are to be announced, while the guys clearly do not.

I turn and give my invitation to the doormen and he nods with a small grin, whoever his employer is is clearly different from most of the upper class. The fact that he can grin like that without a hint of worry makes it pretty clear… _who is this person?_

Before I con ponder, once more, over the identity of the mysterious benefactor running this event the doors are opened. I quickly extend my arm to Evergreen, she takes it after giving me an odd look with I smile lightly at her, my demeanor changing to the one I used talking to Lucy the other day, just with a more friendly smile as the event calls for. I nod to Bix and Laxus to stand just behind us and slightly to our sides, so we are all seen at once but can still fit through the doors.

"Announcing Guests of Honor, Lord Freed Justine and his party, Ms. Evergreen of Fairy Tail, Mr. Laxus Dreyer of Fairy Tail, and Mr. Bixlow of Fairy Tail." As he speaks I lead Ever through the doors with my head up and gaze sweeping the room, a maid is waiting at the foot of the stairs for us, I guess she will lead us to our seats.

We reach her and she gives a light curtsey and a bright smile. "The benefactor is happy to have you, your family arrived earlier and is waiting for you along with the CEO. I will guide you if you'd allow M'Lord?"

I smile at her, "That would be most helpful." Laxus has shut down his facial expressions, Bixlow is trying not to snort at all the formality, and Ever is, actually Ever fits in here rather well. She holds herself as a Lady. I glance down at her as we follow the maid towards a curtained dias, "Ever, you are acting like you grew up as Lady Heartfilia and I did?"

She looks up at me with a smile, "Lucy and I actually got pretty close a while back, after Fantasia she accepted us back so easily and we got to talking when I asked her why. She brought me to a party or two she had to go to. She was a guest of honor several times in memory of her mother and father and their various acts of charity or the like. She taught me how to act so I wouldn't be uncomfortable, Levy, Wendy, Mira, Cana, and Erza have each been to one as far as I know."

I nod and look forward again. We've reached the dias and the maid is holding open a section of curtain for us. We enter with bated breath, waiting to see who hides behind the curtain.

Sitting there is an ethereal creature, surrounded by my family. I don't recognize the gorgeous woman, but that same old tug at my memory is felt. I hear Laxus take a deep breath behind me moments after runes go up,

A shocked Laxus shouts at the top of his lungs, "BLONDIE!?"

The woman giggles whiles I glare at Laxus for his outburst, "Oh Freed that's what the runes are for, I knew one of you would react loudly! And yes, it is me." I whip around to see her take off the mask and stand up. "Hello Freed, Laxus, Ever, and Bix, I am the benefactor, better known to you all as Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail."


	8. Explainations & Revelations

**Ohayo Minna! How are you all (: I am keeping my promise and trying to update more regularly, this is actually a day early, but I think I'll be to busy tomorrow to post. In short, here goes the next chapter, enjoy!**

 **I do not own FairyTail!**

* * *

 **FREED POV**

"Lucy!?"

The blonde laughs again, the musical sound mixed with slightly shocked gasps from my family.

"Freed! Do not be rude to our hostess!" My mother quickly scolds me while my father nods, my younger sister snickers, and my elder brother looks shocked. He probably has no memories of me being rude outside of squabbles between my best friend and I or sibling arguments.

"Oh, no no Lady Justine, please don't worry! I gave leave long ago, along with all my family and all of yours! He is a guild mate, and a friend after all. Plus I DID make this set up rather elaborate."

She nods and even giggles a little, her green hair swaying in its curly tendrils, I get my hair from her Father's is dark brown, my sister Eveline (Evie for short) looks just like Mother with violet eyes and light green hair. My brother looks Just like my father, as do I, the only difference is that I have Mother's hair while they have the dark brown. They all wear clothing like ours, looking otherworldly.

"Um, Lucy, can you explain now?" Ever pipes in as Lucy pulls her to sit near her. Loke and Virgo are sitting with everyone else. Once we are settled Lucy nods.

"Well, umm, how do I say this…. Hmmm. Um, Freed, I- well IKindaErasedYourMemoriesOfWhoYourBestFriendIMeanIWas!"

"WHAT!"

She scratches the back of her neck looking nervous, "I erased my identity frim your mind when I ran away. I am the little girl from your memory, your mother knew and consented. I knew I'd be in danger, and you, you weren't ready to leave home yet. You were still learning and growing into yourself whereas I had become an adult long before. I couldn't put you at risk so I made you think I moved far away and had your family keep you busy, of course I hope the correspondences helped?"

I just sit in shock while my mother looks sheepishly shamed my brother and father avoid my gaze and Evie looks ecstatic.

"I- wh- yes. The letters helped." I can't think of anything more to say to her and she looks nervous while my team sits in pure shock. "Why did you wait so long to tell me?"

"I had to find the reversal spell, the copy I kept on me was destroyed and the one in my vaults stolen. A dark guild needed it to recover Zeref's memories or something stupid like that. It took a while to get it back."

I nod and she looks at me hopefully, I remember that look. It's the one she gave me when she wanted something desperately, I could never resist. I sigh and smile indulgently while my family sighs or smiles in the background, "Go ahead Lucy."

She smiles that blinding smile again and walks up to me, she places her hands to my head gently and begins to whisper a spell, I can't hear it despite how close we are even as I see magic circles begin to swirl in her eyes. She stops and everything goes black.

* * *

 **LUCY POV**

"There, all done." I smile widely, my friend will remember me! I turn to the others still grinning like a madwoman.

Laxus gives me a hard look, "Blondie, what was that and why couldn't I hear you or sense your magic power."

I giggle and grin even more, knowing my answer will be unexpected, "Well, you all may know my identity, but the rest of the world is still waiting. Can't give them any hints by letting them hear me or feel my magical presence!" I finish the whole thing off with a wink and watch their reactions, everyone is sweat dropping or deadpanning (Guild members and Freed's brother) or laughing (spirits and Freed's mom and sister). "Seriously though, no one can know that spell, memories aren't all it can open and if the wrong person uses it, or even the right person does incorrectly it could have very grave results. Anyway, Freed should wake up soon! He'll just be unconscious so his memories can come back without overwhelming his waking mind." Having explained myself I sat down and returned to catching up with Mrs. Justine and Evie.

* * *

 **FREED POV, MEMORY LANE**

" _Freed, this is the young Lady Lucy Heartfilia, be nice to her while your father and I chat with her parents okay?" I nod up at my mother with a small smile, giving her a quick hug before she walks away. I see Lucy jump into her father's arms to kiss his cheek ad them hug her mother before wiggling free and darting towards me. Mom said SHES a LADY!?_

 _Before I know what's happening she's in front of me with a blinding smile I can't help but return, "Hi, I'm Lucy. I know they said I'm a Lady but let's pretend I'm not, ne Lord Freed?"_

 _I nod, bewildered, most girls I know in our social caste tend to act like spoiled little demons or uptight and prissy, but here is the riches girl in the country acting like, like, well the opposite of the others. "I'm Freed, it's good to meet you Not-a-Lady-Lucy, please, just call me Freed I'm not overly fond of the formalities either."_

 _She nods, "At the very least not between friends and family, right!" I grin back and nod. "Hey, I know somewhere I think you'll like, 'comon!"_

And off we went every time we visited her home or mine we would greet each other with formalities then break into silly names before leading each other somewhere new. A library, garden, great hiding spot, or a way to sneak out of our estates without notice. We talked so much, our topics and conversations growing as we did, and we practiced our magic. In those secret hidden places and moments we played and fought and practiced and dreamt of life as mages in the same guild.

Eventually the visits lessoned, I forgot her name and face, the nicknames, the memories and feelings dulled until letters were enough, and then even those stopped. I never knew she had run, just like she talked about after her mom's death. Lulu, she did it and we kept our promise even with everything that happened.

* * *

 **LUCY POV**

I hear Freed mumble 'Lulu' in his sleep and start to shift, he's about to wake up!

As he opens his eyes I grin and rush to his side, "Good morning Mr. Free Knight!"

He smiles back and sits up straighter, looking into my eyes, "Hello Ms. Lulu Spirit."

Immediately I launch into his arms, which he had opened knowing what I'd do, and he pulls me close.

"Free, I'm so glad you remember me again, and now it's safe and we don't have to worry anymore, not like we used to!"

"You, Lulu, were an idiot. I would have gone with you you know. Why didn't you tell me or at least leave my memory!" He demands while pulling me closer.

I sigh and pull back to look at his face, he looks hurt, "Free, you were too young, yeah you're older than me but honestly we both know I've always been the more mature and strong between us. You weren't ready to leave when I did and I knew you'd follow and get hurt if you remembered. Though your Dad WAS supposed to notify me the MOMENT you joined Fairy Tail or left home so I could return your memories." At this everyone turn to his Father.

The man shrugs, "I lost your address."

I nearly fall out of Freed's chair at this, "You've got to be kidding."

"And the lacrima,"

I get up, "Seriously."

"Yes, and Rebecca wouldn't tell me where the last letter came from so that was that."

I just shake my head at the brilliant yet dense man, "You could have just sent a general message to LH out to magic stores through your home lacrima, for free by the way, saying that an old friend was moving…"

Anyway he basically just shrank and went all emo corner until Mrs. Justine (Rebecca) Consoled him.

After we all eat I stand up and put my mask back on, the others following suit, and walk to the center just behind the curtains. "Well, Time to reveal myself and enjoy the party! Free, be my escort like old times?"

He smiles at me, that old gentle smile just for me, Evie fangirling about OTPS (AS bad as Mira that one), and comes to do as I asked, "Of course Lulu, an honor as always my dear not-a-lady."

I can only giggle at him while our guild mates reenter he shock they'd only recently escaped. I wait for Evie and Raymond (Freed's big bro) to snap them out of it before signaling the announcers. Outside the music stops, the crowd silences itself and turns full of anticipation, and we are announced. "Ladies and Gentlemen, the benefactor has decided to reveal their identity in celebration of an old friend's return, and a new achievement that has been reached. Introducing for the first time ever, the Benefactor and their guests of honor.

The curtains pull aside and the ballroom, styled to look like the celestial world, is revealed. People stare at me in wonder and shock while I smile brightly, Freed walks me to my microphone before pulling away, I stop him before he can go far.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for coming. As all of you know I am not one for the formalities of our statuses and hope you enjoy my more relaxed parody of the normal Gala. Now some of you may recognize me or my guests of honor, some may not. To Clarify I am Lady Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail, my Spirits are family but often call me Princess, I am a mage, and the only Heartfilia child. My oldest and dearest friend is right next to me, Freed Justine. We have thankfully finally reconnected and in celebration I decided my mystery should end!" There are several gasps and a few guests actually fainted at my declarations, well mostly the ones on who I am. "Now on to the matters we are really here for, Wishing Stars. The charity I created at a young age, and I mean I still lived with my father young. I created it to help those with so called incurable or unknown diseases, people like my mother. Of course it also helps their families. Tonight I am pleased to announce the cure for the illness that took my mother is currently in the final stages of testing and has 98% chance of being approved for human use! With any luck it will soon be producible and the foundation will of course help supply and pay for it for those in need. I feel the need for full disclosure, the various companies involved in researching, creating, and managing this endeavor are all mine. I did so of course only with my mother's medicine as it is my pet project, while other endeavors of Wishing Stars were done through various networks and channels. My medical company will be selling the cure, I will not sell it to anyone else so do not ask. As a result the price is low. Please remember medicines should not be a seen as a cash cow! Anyway please enjoy tonight's party and think about donating, money, time, events, anything you think would help those in need. For the terminally ill we grant what wishes we can, for the ill and their families who struggle we try to lend aid, so please consider helping out! Thanks everyone, have fun!"

I grab Freed and retreat to my seat before the crowd can react, laughing all the way as he mumbles about me being the same as I was at age 5. We spend the rest of the night getting reacquainted, and with me getting to know Bix and Laxus better, along with dancing with Evie, Ever, Freed, and dozens of guests.

Over all I GOT MY FRIEND BACK!


	9. Reconecting & Remembering

**Ohayo Minna! Not a long chapter, but I wanted to post SOMETHING, it is hurried a bit and not edited in the slightest so be gentle! I finally caught a moment to write and tried to get a decent chapter written for you all. Please enjoy and review!**

* * *

 **Lucy POV**

The party was a HUGE success all around! Freed remembers, the Rajinshuu are acclimated to us, wellll mostly, and we got new donors for the foundation.

I'm on my way to the guild now, I am a bit worried though… last night's Gala was a big deal and very televised and covered by news media in excess. The reactions should be interesting…

* * *

 **Freed POV**

I woke up this morning with a grin, I remember. It wasn't a dream! My childhood best friend (and crush) is with me again, and this time she isn't going anywhere.

 _I think I shall surprise her. I'll see if I can catch her on the way to the guild…_

Nodding my mead at the decision I quickly get ready and grab what I need before heading towards the river. Luckily I had to drop Ever at Lucy's apartment once so I know the area.

When I get to the river I freeze.

There walking along the ledge, humming and lost in her own thoughts is Lulu. For a moment its just like we're kids again, I see her as I had while we grew up. Lucy in pigtails and pink balancing on the benches in my family's garden, her around ten pulling my up onto the walls around her estate's edges, and the last time I saw her, age 15, sitting on the roof of one of the pavilions we played in. She looked at me bathed in the moonlight her hair free down her back, and looking so sad. That was the night she took my memory, the night she ran away. It was her 15th birthday.

Shaking my head to clear it of those memories I smile and start towards her. She always did like to climb and balance on things she probably shouldn't…

 _It's shocking that she almost never falls._

No sooner had the thought crossed my mind she begins to wobble precariously. Just as she tips i reach out and steady her, looking at her wide eyes as she stares at me.

"Free?" she blinks owlishly before breaking into a huge grin. "Just like old times! Huh?"

I chuckle, remembering the times she did fall. I always seemed to be within reach and always caught her. It seems the trend would continue. "It seems so." I let go and we start walking towards the guild.

"So what are you doing over here, you live in the other direction?"

 _How does she know that?_

I look up at her when she giggles, "I see you still don't like to let me see you confused! Did you really think I hadn't kept tabs on you Free, you were always my first and best friend. I got lots of details from Ever and the others, plus your mom told me a lot before you arrived to the party."

I look at her and can't help but smile and nod at her, I can practically see her leading Ever and Mother along. Ever at least probably didn't even notice just how much information she was getting about me.

* * *

 **Lucy POV**

I can see the gears turning in his head and the mirth in his eyes. He's probably thinking that Ever didn't even notice my fishing for info on him. He's right too! I'm not surprised though, he has certainly worked with me enough to know how I operate.

"I know just what you're thinking!" i singsong to him.

He just grins up at me and offers a hand to help me down as my ledge ends. "Oh? And what is that Lulu?"

I can't help but blush and laugh at the nickname, "You are laughing on the inside about how Ever probably didn't realize how much information I was trying to get on you. You are right by the way, she didn't notice a thing!" I take his hand and jump down to the sidewalk. "Free? Do you remember, that day we decided to run, when we made up whole new lives?"

He looks down at me, soft smile and reminiscent eyes. "I remember it well, it was always one of my most treasured memories. I am glad I have it back."

"I'm Glad too Free."

With that we walk into the guild, still chatting and laughing. I feel like we were never separated at all, I'm so glad.

* * *

 **BONUS! I was gonna end it here, but I really wanted to get you some more content...**

 **This is another Letter like portion, this one from a younger Lucy.**

* * *

 _Dear Journal,_

 _Today was wonderful! Freed came over again. We've been best friends for a few years now, I'm 8 and he's 11. He is kinda shy, but really smart and sweet! We were talking today about being mages, and about our lives now. I love Mama and Daddy, but, I still want to be a mage! Mama loves the idea but I don't think Daddy's as happy about it, he wants me to concentrate on my studies more, even though I'm way ahead in them… anyway back to Freed! We were talking about how our lives will be in the future. We are gonna join the same guild and always be near each other! We're gonna wear disguises too if we need to, ya know, so no one recognizes us as the heir and heiress to the top two companies in Fiore. We even have aliases planned! Freed gave me mine and I gave him his. I'll be Lulu Spirit. He said he likes my name to much to change it much, so he made it similar! The last name is because I'll be a Celestial Spirit Mage and because of, and these are his words "How much spirit you have.". I Love the name! I love the one I gave him too, Free Knight. His name because I couldn't bare to change it much is Free, that and its what we'll be in the guild. Free. From our companies, responsibilities, and the stuffy atmosphere of fancy parties, free to be us! I gave him the last name knight, 'cause he's mine. My knight that is! NOT anything else, my knight and best friend. He saves me every time I fall (Though between us I do it on purpose after that first time, it makes him happy. To be able to protect me, save me and keep me safe.) I'll never tell him though! He is my knight in shining armor, he makes me smile and gets me out of the messes I get us into with my crazy plans. Lulu Spirit and Free Knight, we'll be the best team ever one day and lead amazing, exciting lives together! Oh, Mama says it's time for bed, gotta go!_

 _Love, Lulu Spirit_


	10. The Guild

**Updates! Ohayo Minna! Heres the new chapter, so this story has (as usual for me) somehow developed into something is wasn't planning! It WAS gonna be all Lucy, just letter like passages about her past, buuuuutttttt it seems to be veering more towards a romance now *Scratches head* eh hehheheh... Anyway, lemme know what you think! I am thinking of making two versions of this, one continuing how this is going and one without the Freed being her long lost friend and keeping all the stuff in the past through letters... Should I try? Rewrite, alternate version, or just keep it as is? Let me know in the reviews! Oh and I sadly don't own FairyTail...**

* * *

 **Lucy POV**

I open the doors, smiling at my memories and lost in them. Free squeezes my hand, which I now realize is set in the crook of his arm. I smile musingly at my hand, covered by his, resting on his arm, in high society people would think us to be courting, or the closest of friends or family. I look up at Freed, he has a similar look, but it has a bit of worry and nervousness underlying it.

"Free? Whats wrong?" that's when I tune into our surroundings, my other hand has the guild doors open, and there is a whole guild full of people staring incredulously, shouting questions, and generally causing chaos.

Among the shouts I can hear questions such as "Why didn't you tell us?!", "You're still rich!?", "What the hell, FREED!?", and from a particular mage, "When are the beautiful babies coming!?".

I sigh and look at Free, shaking my head. "Go to your table Free, I think I've some questions to field."

"Lulu, relax, you're going into heiress mode, and besides what kind of Knight leaves his charge when she's in need?" I grin and giggle, relaxing back into myself. Its not well known, but 'Lucy of FairyTail' was originally just 'Lulu Spirit' the way I act in the guild is the side Freed always brought out in me. When times got hard for us, we'd play mage, and act like the people we wanted to become, and it turns out that I became that person!

"Alright Mr. Knight, if you insist. Lets get to the stage, shall we?"

"But of course Lulu-not-a-lady, allow me to escort you." I laugh as he writes himself some wings before scooping me up bridal style and flying us to the stage. I think about half the guild fainted from that, and the other half fainted from him laughing with me…

"MINNA!" the revived member ignore me, as I keep trying the rest of the Freed's team makes there way to the stage. Laxus is just looking at us with a smirk, I roll my eyes at him before speaking. "Laxus, wanna teleport up here." I receive a laugh and a negative head shake. Sighing dramatically I look at Freed, Isn't that a shame Free, and I was gonna help him get _her_ , seems he doesn't want my help. Oh! Ya know theres this really sweet guy, just her type, he's been asking me to set him up with her for at least two months!"

Freed shakes his head, imperceptibly unless you know him as well as me, and nods. He turns so I'm the only one able to see his devilish grin and return it with my own, "Indeed? Well A woman can only wait so long, and I certainly know better than to try and stop you, even if its for Laxus-Sama."

I almost lose my contemplative look trying not to laugh as I stare at Laxus' crush and see him panicking, _victory._ Seconds later my request is granted, Laxus not only teleports to stand with Bix and Ever, but shouts at the top of his lungs for everyone to shut up, AND shocks those who don't comply. Freed and I DO start cracking up at that little display. Sadly this starts more shouting from the guild, well not the laughing so much as the fact that I almost fall over laughing and Freed has to catch me. Its not an odd occurrence for the two of us, him having to pull me close until I calm down, often sitting so he doesn't fall too. That's how we are now, I'm in his lap with my laughter almost gone. We both look up to see a cowed guild, "Huh, guess we shoulda just laughed to hard earlier… apparently it makes them shut up."

We stand up, link arms like we had before, and get to the front of the stage. "I believe now is the best time to explain Lulu."

I nod and take a deep breath, "Okay Minna, there are several bowls along the foot of the stage, those with questions will take a number and we'll go in order." Surprisingly everyone did it, but then again… _Freed is glaring at then so darkly…_ "Free no murdering our family!" I whisper to him mirthfully.

He smiles lightly at me, "So long as they follow the rules I won't have to."

I laugh and poke his side, "The rules, or MY rules?"

He stares at me flatly "Was there ever a difference?"

I puff out my cheeks and glare at him, "FREE! Don't be so mean to me!"

"It is not mean if it is true Miss. Spirit." I pout and turn to the crowd, but even as I answer their questions I can feel his eyes on me.

It takes a few hours but soon enough everyone settles down, for all of three seconds. As soon as I answer all the questions about my being independently rich, famous using a mysterious alter ego, and being best friends with Freed, and the fact that NO we are NOT dating (Mira oh Mira), the others and I head towards the Thunder God Tribe's table. This incites chaos AGAIN especially when Natsu realizes that Freed and I are still touching.

"LUCE! Where are you going!? You aren't allowed up there. I wanna go too if you are!" I turn, Free moving to accommodate the motion to answer. When Natsu notices, and his face turns dark. "Freed. Why are you still touching Luce?" I look at Natsu surprised.

I huff, "Natsu, why is that a question for you when I'M not complaining!"

"Freed." Natsu totally ignores me in favor of growling at my poor friend. "Let. Go."

"No." Freeds voice is icy, almost demonic, and his eyes are getting a purple tint. I look back and forth between them, irritated and confused. I do NOT need two of my best friends fighting over something I don't even understand.

"Both of you STOP. Now." I let out my own growl and dark aura, both men instantly backing off a bit and returning to their usual selves. I smile, sickeningly sweet, "Good, now. Who wants to explain what that was all about?"

"Luce!" "LuLu"

"Eh. One at a time, Natsu you started this, explain."

"Luce, I thought **I** was your best friend. Your **my** partner, so why is he touching you so much, and why aren't you sitting with team Natsu!"

I sigh and have Freed let me go, giving Natsu a hug. "Natsu, of course you are my partner, and one of my best friends! That won't change. Look, I am sitting with Freed and the other because they are also my friends." I pull back a bit, grabbing onto Freed again. "I **miss** Freed. I had to watch him for YEARS, be near him and see him stray from his path, see him fight, win, lose, hurt, and be hurt, amd I couldn't do anything! He didn't remember, couldn't. it was horrible. Now, I have him back and I'm not letting go anytime soon. We have years to catch up on, even if we didn't, he is my first friend. I'll be near him and you'll have to get used to it, kay?"

He nods, looking dejected, before grinning at me. "Kay Luce! Just make sure you always make time for your team." He then turns and runs at Gray, starting a massive brawl while I pull Freed aside.

"Okay, your turn." He turns pale.

"Lulu, you don't REALLY need to know do you?" I glare at him flatly. He sighs and gives a resigned look, he never could escape my questions. He mumbles something unintelligible and I shake my head, dragging him from the main area over to the pool outside.

"No one will hear now, talk Free, please."

He nods, "I- I thought he might take you away. My, darker side. It was there when we were kids and you are someone I wanted to protect, the darkness wanted to protect you too. Now I have you back, I- I don't know I **can't** lose you again! I'm sorry I lost control a bit, but I just reacted when he tried to get you away from me like that…"

I can feel the tears running down my face, matching his own before drawing him close. We stood there, crying into each other for who knows how long before cleaning up and heading back inside. Just before we enter I whisper, just for him, "I feel the same, Free."

* * *

 **General POV**

"LUCE! Where are you going!? You aren't allowed up there. I wanna go too if you are!" Lucy turns, Freed moving to accommodate the motion to answer. When Natsu notices, and his face turns dark. "Freed. Why are you still touching Luce?" The blonde looks at Natsu surprised.

She huffs, irritated, "Natsu, why is that a question for you when I'M not complaining!"

"Freed." Natsu totally ignores her in favor of growling at the Rune Mage, "Let. Go."

"No." Freed's voice is icy, almost demonic, and his eyes are getting a purple tint. The young woman looks back and forth between them, irritated and confused.

"Both of you STOP. Now." she let out her own growl and dark aura, both men instantly backing off a bit and returning to their usual selves. Her smile, sickeningly sweet soon follows, "Good, now. Who wants to explain what that was all about?"

"Luce!" "LuLu"

"Eh. One at a time, Natsu you started this, explain."

"Luce, I thought **I** was your best friend. Your **my** partner, so why is he touching you so much, and why aren't you sitting with team Natsu!"

She sighs and has Freed let go, giving Natsu a hug with soft eyes and gentle hands. "Natsu, of course you are my partner, and one of my best friends! That won't change. Look, I am sitting with Freed and the other because they are also my friends." What she doesn't notice, is Natsu's smug grin whenshe lets go of Freed, or his gloating looks while she hugs him. Nor is she aware of Freed, glaring menacingly and fighting to control his darker side. Pulling back a bit, then grabbing onto Freed again the girl continues on obliviously. "I **miss** Freed. I had to watch him for YEARS, be near him and see him stray from his path, see him fight, win, lose, hurt, and be hurt, and I couldn't do anything! He didn't remember, couldn't. It was horrible. Now, I have him back and I'm not letting go anytime soon. We have years to catch up on, even if we didn't, he is my first friend. I'll be near him and you'll have to get used to it, kay?"

He nods, looking dejected, before grinning at her. Who knew he could act!? "Kay Luce! Just make sure you always make time for your team." He then turns and runs at Gray, starting a massive brawl while the celestial mage pulls Freed aside.

"Okay, your turn." He turns pale.

"Lulu, you don't REALLY need to know do you?" she glares at him flatly. He sighs and gives a resigned look, he never could escape her questions. He mumbles something unintelligible and she shakes her head, dragging him from the main area over to the pool outside. As she pulls him away Natsu glares with hatred and anger at the green haired mage with her, he had mumbled a message for Natsu and sent on last haughty and satisfied look over his shoulder as Lucy took him away. "She was my friend first, and soon she will be MINE forever." As the two childhood friends disappeared from sight, they left an angry fire dragon slayer, a smirking lightning slayer, and two completely shocked slayers in their wake. The growl Natsu gave, it was as possessive and challenging as Freed's statement.


	11. The First Town

**Ohayo Minna! Sorry for the wait, but RL keeps me busy sometimes. Anyway I made this EXTRA long its basically 2 chapters in one to try and make up for it a bit. I hope you enjoy, I tried to keep the current plot going, but also make it formatted more like the first chapters were... IDK if that's quite how it come out but whatever!**

 **I don't own FairyTail but I enjoy messing with it's characters!**

* * *

 **Freed POV**

I look at Lucy, it has been a week since the incident in the guild and we are still trying to fill in our lost years for each other. I'm siting under the rainbow sakura tree with Lulu right now, she said she wanted to show me something today…

"Free?" She taps my arm and I look down at her, she is slightly leaning into me, her hand on my arm to catch my attention, and a curious look in her eyes. She is absolutely beautiful, the light hitting her through the branches as petals fall around her in a display of color.

"I am fine Lulu, just admiring the scenery." I smile lightly at her, not looking away from her face as she begins to blush a bit. I hide my please smirk at her blush with a question. "So what is it you wished to share with me today?"

"O-oh, right! Well, I got kinda fed up with people not knowing the real me a while ago, and started writing about my adventures… I, wanted to share it with you. Its really only meant for those close to me and I want you to be the first to see it, to know those lost or hidden parts of my life…"

I cant help but smile at her nervousness, in all honesty I think everyone should see it and know how amazing she is. Then again, I also want to keep her all to myself… "I would love to read it Lucy."

Her answering smile steals my breath, it lights her whole face and her eyes shine with joy, she should always be this happy. I will make it so.

"Right! Here you go!"

I take the small notebook from her and carefully place in in my lap. "I shall read it when I return home, for now though, may I interest you in a walk and a trip to the Reading Nook?" (The reading nook is a café/bookstore Levy and Lucy and unknown to them Freed all frequent. I made it up.)

She grins happily and nods, pulling me up with her after I get her book in my other hand. "That sounds great! Lets Go!" I chuckle and let her tug me along, knowing that I have a soft smile and gentle look in my eyes and not caring in the slightest who sees.

* * *

 **AT FREED'S HOME**

I sit down with some tea and Lucy's book at home, ready to read it and learn more about the woman I love. I Look at the title with unconcealed mirth, it reads,

 _Think You Know Me? Guess Again!_

 _by Lucy Heartfilla_

I open it up and read the dedication, _With love and thanks to my mother Layla Heartfilla who told me to chase my dreams, live to the fullest, and love with all my might. To the Ceslestial Spirits who became family and close friends to me for all the love and support and for always protecting me when I needed it, to FariyTail for being my Family and healing my fractured heart. Finally to my dearest and oldest friend Freed Justine, you gave me the courage to become who I am today, I'm so glad to know you my first and forever friend!_

I quickly wipe my eyes with my handkerchief and turn the page, I remember Lady Layla giving us those very words many times over, and to see that Lucy thinks of me in the way she does makes me truly happy. I look at the first page of the actual story and smile faintly, there are drawings we did as kids, and tales of the mischief we used to get into. Flipping through I see many of the pages from the time after her mother died are modified versions of her letters to her Lady Layla, and some are the letters she sent me after she left. I walk to my bedroom and grab out the box I kept those letters in, touching them fondly and looking at the replies I wrote her as they appear in the book. Settling back in, I read the first one she sent me after my memories were taken.

* * *

 ** _LETTER/Book/Memories_**

 _Dearest Freed,_

 _I am sorry I had to go, but as promised heres the letter to tell you all about my new home! It is in a lively town with a huge magic shop in it! I take walks by the river to get to it and enjoy the warm weather and flowers all the time. Father doesn't know, but I made a deal with the owner, if items pertaining to my magic show up, he will hold them for me so long as I visit once a week or more to take a look! He is very nice and will give me discounts since I like to help him around the shop. I practically live there instead of at home! Well I am short on time, I'll send another letter soon!_

 _-Warmest wishes from your eternal friend._

I chuckle dryly as I read on, she details what was really happening during this time of her life in the chapter following the letter.

 _I told Freed, for his own protection, that I had moved away and was happy with my Father in a new town. In truth though, I was living with that kind shop owner. He took me in and in return I worked for him. I protected the shop and worked in it too. He gave me a warm place to sleep, food, and joy. He even let me handle all transactions involving Celestial Spirits and gave me discounts when I wanted to buy one of them. I lived that way for many months, walking along the river, enjoying my time in that first town after I ran away. I made so many friends, both with spirits and celestial mages! One day though, I knew I had to leave. I saw a man of about twenty five abusing a spirit. I ran into the shop and said goodbye to my dear friend the shop owner before going back to the man outside. I could hear the shop keep crying as I left, but tuned it out as I saw the man reach out to hit his spirit. A Nikora._

 _I could hear him shouting "You useless thing! You aren't worth the jewels I paid for you!" Before he could hit the spirit I scream at him, full of rage and worry for the spirit._

" _HEY YOU JERK! Leave that spirit alone!"_

 _He looks up to glare at me before laughing, "Whats it to you kid, its just a spirit."_

 _At that I snap. I had already become proficient with a whip by that point and pulled mine out, lashing at the man and grabbing the little dog spirit to place it behind me. "What is WONG with you, Celestial Spirits can feel! They may not die when a human would but they can feel all that pain! If you cant see that you don't deserve to HAVE any contracts!"_

 _The man, now with blood running down his arm from my hit sneers at me, "How would you know anything girl. I can't sense any magic power from you at all."_

 _I smirked at him then, the idiot, "That is because you are undisciplined and to weak to feel it. I am a Celestial Spirit mage, and before you ask like an idiot, I haven't called a spirit out because I don't need one to beat you. You only have Nikora and Horlogium, not to mention you seem like an idiot."_

 _He glares at me and then rushes towards me, closing Nikora's gate. I grin, putting my whip away, and I scream. His fist is an inch in front of my face when a rune knight grabs his arm. I put on a scared and worried face after flashing the idiot abuser a grin._

" _Miss are you okay? What happened here?" The Knight asks me._

 _I look at him 'gratefully' and sniffle. "I- I am a Celestial Spirit mage, but I'm still really new to it. I s-saw this guy with a spirit and wanted to. To ask him some q-questions. But when I got near him, he was about to hit his cute little spirit! Mama said that's wrong and to respect spirits, they can feel. So I asked him to not do it and asked him why he was. He, he attacked me! I just wanted to learn about my magic and he attacked me for it after yelling at me and saying awful things about me! Th-the way he treats his spirits, he probably stole them! No one would sell a key to a wielder like him! I know, I work in a magic shop and we have standards for key buyers!"_

 _The knight looked a me with sympathy, then at the man with disgust. "I am inclined to believe this young lady. I will need to confiscate your keys for now and have your name searched for in our criminal database." With that the knight invited me along and let me hold the keys so I could 'comfort the spirits' as I told him was needed. By the end of the day that awful man was in jail and his keys were given to me as a reward for helping catch a wanted man. Turns out he committed several robberies and was wanted anyway! I went to my temporary home, packed my bags, and left a note promising I would write and visit the man who had taken me in. I went to my favorite park and saw a little girl dressing in fine clothes sitting and crying under a tree. I went and sat next to her, summoning the Nikora I had gotten earlier. Turns out it's a girl. She waved her hands and made funny faces at the green eyed, green haired little girl until she smiled a bit. "Hello little one, My names Lucy. This is a Celestial Spirit called a Nikora. Whats wrong?"_

 _The girl looked at me with wet eyes, "I'm lost, Daddy and I came to visit something in town but I saw the park and went to play without telling anyone…"_

 _I pulled her into a hug as she cried and sensed some magic coming from her. I look at the Nikora who was trying to get the girl to pick her up and smile again and had an idea. "Hey, its okay, I'll help you find them, but lets cheer you up first. We don't want you to find him looking all sad, right?" She nods, "Okay, well I've got a question for you. Do you have magic?"_

 _She nods excitedly, "Yep! I think so and I wanna learn the one with the pretty keys and funny people!"_

 _I smile wide at her, "Really you want to be a Celestial Spirit Mage?!"_

" _Uhhah! I really wanna learn it!"_

" _How would you treat the spirits?"_

" _The ones I met seem super fun I wanna be good friends!"_

 _I smile at her response as she hugs Nikora. In that moment I make a decision, "Well, you are in luck, I am a spirit mage, and this Nikora seems to really like you. If she agrees, I'll teach you how to summon her and make a contract?"_

 _She nods and asks the spirit if its okay. After getting a yes I send her back and give the Key to the little girl, teaching her how to summon and contract with the spirit. I contract Horologium as an example, since he said he wanted to stay with me. After a few tries the Nikora is back, given the name Sakura (The Nikora is pink), and is sent home._

 _Standing up I give the girl a hand up, "I'm Lucy, Whats your name?"_

" _Hisui! Its nice to meet you Lucy!" I smile at her._

" _Lets find your Dad then, and later when your magic is fully recovered you can show him your first spirit!"_

" _Okay!"_

 _Just as we are leaving the park hand in hand we hear someone shout 'STOP' and see a few men running towards us. I put her behind me protectively, hands on my whip and keys. And speak softly to Hisui. "Sweetie, do you know those men?"_

 _She glances around me carefully before tapping on my hand. I glance down at her to see her grinning, "Yep, those are the guys that protect me!" I relax at the happiness on her face and let her hold my hand, walking calmly towards the men with a smile on my face._

" _Stop right there, release the Princess!" I look at Hisui as she giggles and waves to the men._

" _Hisui, are you a Princess?"_

 _She looks at me surprised, "You didn't know! I'm Hisui E. Fiore. Lucy-Chan." Then she looks at the nearly frantic gaurds who are now beginning to target me with magic and weapons._

 _I sigh and kneel next to her, "Hisui, I had no idea. But that doesn't matter much right now. You need to call off your guards they think I want to hurt you."_

 _Her little face scrunches up in confusion, "But you're nice Lucy-Chan, you wouldn't hurt me."_

 _I laugh a bit, "Yes, but they don't know me, right?"_

 _Understanding dawns and she stands up straighter, looking at her guards, "Lucy-Chan is my friend! No hurting her!"_

 _The guards look at each other, not sure what to do, I raise my hands up and tell her to go over to them. When she refuses I smile down at her, "I'll catch up after they feel you are safe, kay?"_

" _KAY!" She shouts and giggles, running to her guards. As soon as she is there she grabs one's hand and pulls him over to me._

" _Lucy-Chan this is Arcadious! He is my personal guard. Arcadious this is Lucy-Chan, she found me when I was lost and gave me a present and cheered me up and helped me find you!"_

 _I sweat drop a bit at her introduction of me but smile and hold out my hand to him nonetheless. "Hi, I'm Lucy, nice to meet you!"_

 _He nods and shakes my hand, "Thank you for caring for the Princess, I am sure the King will want to thank you in person, if you'll follow me."_

 _I look at him in surprise, "Sorry but no thanks. Princess Hisui is safe now, so I think I'll be on my way."_

" _Luuuuccyyyyy-Chaaaaannnnnnn! Call me Hisui or Hisui-Chan like before! How come you can't come meet Daddy!?"_

 _I bent down to the Green haired beauty of a child and smile softly, " Hisui I can't go around calling the Princess of my country by name all the time, and I don't want a reward for helping you, or for helping you learn your magic. I am trying to keep away from my Dad right now so I also can't risk anyone I used to know see me. Tell you what though, I will send a letter to the castle in a month to see how you are doing an if you need any help with Sakura okay?"_

 _She looked a bit sad and pouted but nodded anyway, "Okay Lucy-Chan, but only if you promise about the letter, and to call me Hisui or Hisui-Chan, and tell me your last name since you know mine!"_

 _I sighed and noded, "Its Heartfillia, but keep that a secret kay?" She nods, "And as for the rest it's a promise!" we smile and do a pinky promise, then go our separate ways, the guards all bowed to me and thanked me as Hisui hugged me goodbye._

 _That's how I first met the Princess, and how I first began my work protecting and placing Spirits with caring mages. Hisui kept my name a secret, and I sent her the letter. After that I seemed to disappear to her until many years later. We met in a magic shop while she was pretending to be a commoner. We caught up and began exchanging letters. Eventually we stopped, it was too hard with the amount I moved around and didn't meet again until the Eclipse incident._

* * *

 **FREED'S REACTION**

I stare wide eyed at the book's pages, and the small pictures under the writing. There is one of the Princess and Lucy in a café, one of them at the party after the GMG, and one of the two hugging when Princess Hisui was a small Child and Lucy a young teen. Neither seems aware it is being taken at the time and they look so happy hugging like they are in it. _Wow, I knew she had some crazy adventures, and a past with the Princess, but who knew it ran so far back and so deep!? Lucy has one surprise after another…_


	12. Keys, Connectoins, & A Job to Remember

**Ohayo Minna! I know its been ages but I made this SOOOOOOOOOOO long as an apology! Freed reads more of the book and gets a big surprise at the end. I am honestly winging this whole story, there isn't even a skeleton plot not a wisp of one so who knows where this thing'll go lol. Anyway I don't own FairyTail but I enjoy messing with it! Please enjoy and review! PS yes I spelt Arcadios as Arcadius several times. it is incorrect but its 11:40 pm and I finally finished this update so I don't wanna go find all of them. Blame spell check and tiredness. (: Still need a beta...**

* * *

 **Freed POV**

I read late into the night, Lucy had so many adventures no one knows about. She placed so many spirits and went on missions that are hard to believe. She actually gave Yukino Ophiuchus, though younger thought she found her on chance. Lucy didn't know who Yukino was, just saw that she loved her spirits. The 13th Gate wanted to be Yukino's contracted spirit so Lucy made it happen. She put the key on the sidewalk just as a young Yukino turned the corner and hid to make sure she found it. It wasn't until the GMG that Lucy got to know the girl she gave the key. There are dozens of stories about the mages and keys she brought together, many of those mages even sent in their perspectives for her to put in the book. Yukino's was especially interesting to read. She told all about her surprise and amazement over Ophiuchus, and her overwhelming awe towards her friend Lucy for doing such a thing without a word. She wrote about how shocked she was when Ophiuchus told her about Lucy's role in their meeting during the Eclipse debacle, and how her friendship with the girl grew.

The missions Lucy went on are just as if not more amazing than what she did with the keys she found. Many of her solo missions were connected to spirits and Celestial mages but then there were others that seem insane to do alone. Missions my team would go on, she went on alone and did extremely well all things considered. I look to the book; I want to read one more tale before I go meet Lucy.

* * *

 ** _LUCY'S BOOK SO LUCY"S POV FOR NOW..._**

 _Mama,_

 _The King sent me a mission today, I don't think I'll be able to write until it is done but let me tell you what it is. Mission: The Princess of Fiore has been Kidnapped, she has her keys with her but is still unable to fully defend herself. Please rescue her post haste, I will be sending Arcadios with you as well as anyone else you request. Keep this quite we do not want a panic to arise. The Kidnappers are a dark guild; their mark is a scorpion. That is regrettably our only clue as to who they are. Please save my daughter. I am sending you as I know you can do it and do it quietly, as well as Hisui trusting you inherently._

 _That's it Mama, I have to go now. I need to save my friend._

 _Mama,_

 _I'm at the palace! Yes, Fiore's Palace, it has been AGES since I was here. Not since that last time when you were alive, before Hisui-Chan was born. But that's a whole different story isn't it? Well I am at the castle because the King wanted me to stay for a bit until Hisui feels safe again, and to tutor her in Celestial magic for a while. I saved her, it was hard but with Arcadios helping it got done._

 _After my last letter I went to the castle, on the train I called Horologium and had him search for the dark guild with a scorpion mark. He was able to get information on them that really made the mission work! I remember meeting up with Arcadios and the king for briefing._

" _Lady Lucy welcome." Hisui's personal guard bowed low to me._

 _I nodded at Arcadios, "Thank you, I wish I were here for a simple visit though. Also how do you know who I was."_

 _He nodded showing me towards the meeting room as he spoke. "I asked Hisui, surprisingly she would not tell me. She said something about a Celestial mage and promises…"_

 _I smiled at him and nodded proudly, "Good, she took that to heart then."_

 _He looked at me with such surprise mama! "Took it to heart?"_

" _Yes, A Celestial Mage's word is their bond. It is intrinsic to our magic as we form contracts with our spirits. If they can't trust our word, then we may as well not be contracted at all. A true Celestial mage should never break a promise unless there are true grounds for it to be broken, so how do you know who I was?"_

" _Lady Lucy is it not who you ARE?"_

 _I gave him a flat look and responded, "No."_

 _He looked taken aback by my short and determined answer, but finally answered me. "I know because as her personal Guard I needed to, I read the letter you sent, you signed with Heart. As the last name and Her Highness went dancing about smiling that Lady Lucy had penned her. I figured it out. Then confirmed it by finding an old portrait of you."_

 _I nodded, we had reached the conference room. After entering I saw the king and that same old problem came back. Mama I reverted straight back to my high society self! I still can't find a balance between my two sides… Anyway I curtsied just how I did when we last saw the king, perfectly gracefully all the way to the floor and held for ten seconds before rising. Since he hired me I didn't have to wait for recognition, thank goodness because he was far to shocked to bid me rise! He was flabbergasted until I explained who I was, much to the knight's surprise. I wasn't going to lie to my king though! We sat and the King briefed me I sat ramrod straight, shoulders back, chin titled demurely, and legs tucked to the side the whole time and went back to courtly speech. When he was done Arcadios seemed to be getting ready to leave, that's when I spoke up. I think this mission helped me start to find a balance._

 _Before he could get up I spoke, "Gentlemen, I believe you've overlooked an element here." Both turned to me, waiting for me to continue. "You asked me to rescue Mi'Lady Hisui-Chan, yet have not inquired as to my progress. Nor did you seem to acknowledge that I may be a resource after seeing me revert to court manners in your presence Your Highness. I may not claim my heiress status anymore but I am STILL Layla's daughter and would not act unbecomingly before the King. I have much to add to this meeting if you are willing to listen. Not all Ladies are daft bargaining chips you know."_

 _Both men stared at me with wide eyes before addressing me._

" _My apologies Lady Heartfilia, it seems I have been quick to judge you. I am quite disappointed in myself now, I have underestimated my daughters friend it seems. Please, enlighten us to these facts you speak of." All I could think for a moment was HOLY CRAP THE KING APPOLOGIZED TO ME!_

 _Arcadius also apologized and I nodded regally before continuing. "Thank you Highness, now I am a spirit mage as you both know. Earlier I had Horologium, one of my spirits, search for any information on the dark guild based on their actions and mark." I checked to see if they were following, both seemed fine so far and I got out the files I had made with the information Horologium gathered. "These files contain all know information about them." I handed one copy to each man and continued, "The Dark Guild Scorpion's Rage, they have existed covertly on and off for almost three decades. Four S class wizards, their Master, a poison mage is a SS class mage. He however has power levels lower than his weakest S class member, he hides it well though so the members think he is insanely strong. The four S class can be formidable, but are also easily bought." I stopped and grinned maliciously at that point sending shivers down both men's spines as they shakily asked what that look was for. "Oh, nothing much, I just made a few friends in a while back. One of them is named Violet and she became an S-class mage in Scorpion's Rage the day about six hours ago, the top one after the master in fact. She is actually a treasure hunter, an excellent one who works only for the Archeologists' association I connected her to. She owed me a favor and I called it in. Scorpion's Rage specializes in stealing, both people and things. As a result, their mages tend to not be all that offensively strong, just enough to be dangerous. It wasn't hard for her to get in and get S class. The others like her and she bought them over with promises of our help. Minimal sentencing and intros to suitable employers once they get paroled. Anyway they were the main worry but we still need to use caution and stealth when entering. Take out the Master first. Next Violet will show me where Hisui is then while I sneak her out Vi and the S call will subdue the other members. They all pretty much hate most of the others so it's no big deal. Arcadius you need to help them apprehend the members. The other papers list members, their magic, their known crimes, and weaknesses. Also the location of the guild hall."_

 _The two were silent for at least ten minutes, just staring at me in shock. Finally, the king spoke again, "Lady Heartfilia I am truly sorry for misjudging you. It seems you are very capable, to a shocking degree to be honest."_

 _I laugh a bit, and glance at Arcadius who is still in shock. "Please don't worry about it. It isn't the first time this sort of thing has happened. I do not flaunt my strengths or connections much; it keeps enemies and father off my trail and off balance, always underestimating me. I actually garner much amusement from Jude's attempts to find me."_

 _This seems to bring Arcadius to reality. "Keep him off your trail?"_

" _Yes, him and others. You must be aware I ran from him? He doesn't publicize it as that would be folly when he is searching for a husband for me, but I ran from him long ago. That man is NOT my father. My Father died with my mother and some fool named Jude replaced him. That is another matter though. I would appreciate him NOT becoming aware of my continued existence as I FINALLY convinced him I was either dead or out of the country." I smile pleasantly as they process that tidbit._

" _So Lady- "_

" _Okay. I've let it go to now, as I was acting the part, but please cease and desist with that title. I am Lucy. If you must be formal Miss Lucy."_

" _Alright then Miss Lucy. How is it that you set this up so quickly? Also why did you have that evil look when explaining the plan?"_

 _I tilted my head and gave a sickly sweet smile. "They brought it on themselves." Their looks said they were still confused, "There are few things that set me off gentlemen, I am usually kind and don't go all out on an enemy. These idiots managed to anger me."_

 _Arcadius spoke again, looking rather pale, "May I inquire as to what those things are?"_

" _Sure! Really four things. NEVER mess with my friends, spirits, writing, and NEVER EVER speak ill of my mother. If you do the last one you may or may not be on the run for the rest of your life or until you repent properly." I settle back into my chair with a polite smile as the men shrink back from me, "So are you ready to go Sir Arcadius? Our train leave in an hour. Oh! And call me Lulu around others, I told Hisui my real name because she is a child and I could have played it off as a nickname." He nodded numbly and stood as I did. I curtseyed to the King again and left with the knight trailing me._

 _When we got to the guild I found Vi in the back waiting for me. She is a beautiful, tall, auburn haired woman with killer curves. "Lulu! Ready to kick some ass!?" She called happily as we hugged._

 _I grinned maliciously "You know it!"_

" _Ooooo they pissed you off, I almost feel bad for them… almost."_

 _We laugh and enter the guild arm in arm. We took out the idiot of a master pretty quickly and she brought me to Hisui. With Arcadius trailing along in a daze of course._

 _When I see Hisui I gasp and run to her, before looking to Violet. "Vi… Beat them bloody, then keep going."_

" _Gotcha babe, these pervy jerks deserve it!" she winked and ran off, dragging the Knight with her._

 _Hisui was knocked out, tied to a hard chair that was bolted to the floor. She was covered in dirt and had a bruise on her cheek and both wrists. Her keys were hung right in front of her, taunting her by being just out of reach. I was seeing red, I wanted to wake that weak master back up so I could beat him again. I wanted to go downstairs and rip into those mages. I was so angry that someone would hurt this sweet child! I managed to restrain myself though, and released Hisui. I woke her gentle, shaking her a bit, "Hisui, Hisui sweetie please wake up! Its Lucy-Chan, please wake up darling."_

 _I heard her groan and watched in relief as her eyes opened and she lunged up, hugging me, "LUCY-CHAN!"_

 _I pet her hair and held her, "It's okay, I've got you, we're leaving. Get your keys Hisui, then we can get you home. Arcadius is downstairs with my friend Violet clearing the way."_

 _She grabbed her keys and called Sakura, hugging her tight and grinning, "You mean Miss Vi! She's nice, she said you sent her and you were coming and all kinds of nice stuff! I like her."_

 _I smiled at her, "I like her too." After another hug I called out Cancer. "Cancer, could you watch Hisui and Sakura for me? Keep them safe until I come back?"_

" _Sure -Ebi."_

" _Yaayyyy! It's the hair guy!"_

" _Hey Hisui-Chan -Ebi"_

 _I went downstairs to fight as they started chatting. The battle was well underway but as soon as Vi saw me with my whip out she called our allies to clear half of the battle ground. I could hear them questioning her and all she could do was say 'Scary Lu' and 'she is WAY to pissed to be anywhere near' I laughed at her warnings and let out my angry aura, gaining attention from most of the room. Jumping down to the fight I smiled, "So, who here hurt Hisui-Chan?"_

 _No one answered so I decided I should just beat them all up. They all scared her after all…_

 _I lashed out with my whip, latching on to the furthest person in range and pulling them towards me viscously. About a dozen others were collateral from the near flying mage. When he reached me I kicked him as hard as I could in a different direction, a few mages ended up in a pile on the far wall of the guild. That was sadly very close to Violet "Sorry Vi!"_

 _She laughed, sitting on a table and punching someone out "No problem Lulu! That was freakin' hilarious!"_

 _I laughed too and kept fighting in a similar matter, those idiots weren't worth my spirits' time. I was right in that judgment, it took all of ten minutes for Vi and I to take out the rest of the guild while the S class and Knight watched and hid behind some upturned tables. Once we finished we high fived and I called up to Cancer._

" _Cancer! You can bring Hisui-Chan down now!"_

" _Lucy-Chan! Miss Vi!"_

 _Hisui ran out followed by Cancer and jump hugged us. Vi and I laughed and set her down, giving her a hand each and walking out after I sent Cancer home and the Rune Knights were seen on the horizon. The S class followed with Arcadius as we walked to the train station. Cancer had done Hisui's hair and make up to disguise her so we could use public transport while I was fighting. Before long we reached he palace, which brings us back to where we are now. I know Arcadius sounds useless here, but Vi said he took out most of the stronger mages in the guild before I got into the fray, saved her from the guild's twin assassins too. Well we got Hisui home without an issue and now I am staying at the palace for a week. That is all I am willing to stay for though._

* * *

I stare at the start of the chapter, rereading the pages to make sure I read it correctly before looking at the clock. Lucy rescued the Princess from a dark guild, and I am late for meeting her! I need to go!

I ran to the guild and found Lucy. "Lulu, my apologies for being late."

She smiled at me with that breathtakingly happy look in her eyes, "No problem Free, but we need to leave in about ten minutes."

"Why is that Lulu?"

"Remember how I said some of my closer friends from the past know about you? I also mentioned I may bring you to meet one of them today?"

"Yes I do. I did not realize we would leave so early though." I looked at her as she got a sheepish expression. It is after all only 9:30 am.

"I didn't either but she is just so excited I couldn't say no! She may ask or order us more like to stay a few days, if it's okay with you?" she looked at my shyly, eyes hopeful.

"You know I can't deny you something like that Lulu. Could you have Virgo grab some of my stuff though? Also who are we visiting?"

She laughed nervously, scratching at the back of her head, "Eheheh well about that… It's kinda sorta Hisui?"

I stare at her, "Hisui. As in Princess Hisui E. Fiore. That is the friend who's crazy excited to finally meet me?" I deadpan.

"Yes? She may also question you relentlessly as to your intentions, memories, and feelings for me to a frightening level… she considers me a big sister."

"She what!" Okay even I could not help but yell at that. Who wouldn't! Only my Lucy could manage that.

"Her Father agrees with that way of thinking too, so expect the protective dad talk from him please. If not a daughter, I am a niece or a friend… oh look at that time to go!"

She smiles brightly and drags me away to the train, I follow blindly, I believe I am in shock.


	13. Meet the 'In-Laws?

**Ohayo Minna! So, not to sure how it got this nutty but whatever right! It was fun to write and I hope it is just as fun to read! Oh and it only continues being odd in the next chapter lol. I don't own any Fairy Tail goodness**

 **Something similar to Lucy's Dress:**

 **.cc/image/cache/data/product/Quinceanera%20Dress/Quinceanera%**

* * *

 **LUCY POV**

I turn to Freed with a smile, we had just arrived at the front gates of the palace. I look him over, he is in his usual clothing, with the main color switched to dark blue. I can't help but laugh a bit and look down at myself, Virgo has done it again. I am in a royal blue gown with accents made to look like the stars. It is an A-Line ball gown styled dress. Cancer pulled my hair into an elegant but simple curled bun with tendrils draping out artfully. My keys and whip are hidden under the skirt, which can be easily shortened thanks to Virgo's design. "So, are you ready to meet the… well I guess some of the in-laws?" Freed looks at me and nods. He looks nervous. "Alright." I turn towards the guard towers where I can see Arcadius waiting on my signal and wave to him. He orders the gates open and comes to greet us.

He takes a deep bow and I laugh and curtsy, "Welcome Lucy-Hime."

I rise as he does and see the mirth in his eyes as I reprimand him, "Arcadius! You know better, stop calling me that!"

He only laughs and shakes his head before turning to Freed, a slightly menacing aura flooding off of him. "And who is this young man with you?"

I sigh and put a hand on his arm, as well as glaring at the other guards who haven't stopped aiming weapons at poor Freed. "Arcadius, are you gonna attack every guy I ever bring here!?" He looks at me with a face that clearly says yes. I roll my eyes and grab Freed's arm, leading him in as Arcadius walks next to me. "Arcadius this is Freed, I thought you met him during the incident or it's after party?"

"I am afraid I did not get the pleasure."

"Hmmm, well that's alright. He wasn't quite his whole self back then. This is Freed Justine, also known by a select few as Free Knight."

I smile as the name registers and Arcadius breaks into an uncharacteristically wide and bright smile. "So you finally got him back did you?"

I nod with a smile and the royal knight stop me and gives me a strong hug, "I am very happy for you my old friend. I know you searched for a long time." He releases me and we continue to the doors of the palace, seeing them open wide at our approach.

Virgo pops up next to us, surprising Freed and making Arcadius and I grin. She bows to us quickly, "Hime. I have come to place your bags in your room and to ask leave to stay for a while. Punishment?"

I laugh along with Arcadius while Freed still looks mildly confused. "Virgo" I giggle out, "Go have fun with your friends, you know you don't need to ask!" the stoic spirit gives a small smile before hugging me and walking inside with us.

As soon as we enter several voices ring out in excitement,

"Virgo!"  
"Lulu-Nee!"  
"Lucy!"  
"Lucy-Hime!"

I laugh as they all yell at once, rushing us. A maid and butler flock to Virgo while Hisui the King and several servants rush to me. I chance a glance at Freed and he looks to be in mild shock, though only someone who knows him well could tell. I squeeze his arm gently and he snaps out of it, flashing me a smile.

"Hi everyone, I'm back!" I call cheerfully.

Brielle and David turn from Virgo to greet me, bowing and curtsying, "Welcome home Lucy-Hime."

I glare playfully at them, "How many times do I have to say it!? I. Am. Not. A. Princess.!"

I can hear Hisui and Uncle laughing heartily and turn to glare at them, "Ugh! You two have been training the new staff to call me that haven't you!? Seriously." I can feel the small tick mark on my forehead but soon can't help but laugh along as I am engulfed in a hug from the two. "It is good to see you both."

Hisui grins as she releases me, "I missed you Lucy. And your dress is fantastic! Perfect for tonight."

"I missed you too! and thanks, I can't WAIT to see you in your gown! Virgo has it ready of course." I turn to the king, "It is wonderful to see you as well Uncle, how have you been?"

He smiles at his title, "I've been well, I am curious to see why you've brought one of the Justines with you though?"

I smile and nod, "Why don't we all go to the sun room and chat then?"

They nod and we all head in, Brielle, Virgo, and David trailing us. I glance around as we enter and sigh in relief, making Hisui laugh, "Don't worry Lucy-Nee. Xaviers not here yet."

"Thank Mavis! I need more time to brace myself."

Uncle shakes his head and invites Freed to sit. Brielle serves tea and David opens the curtains while Virgo gives out snacks.

"Who is Xavier Lulu?" I turn to Freed, surprised.

"I didn't tell you about him when I was talking about Dan!?" he shook his head, "Okay well Duke Overlie, Dan Straight, and the others I mentioned aren't the only once chasing after or obsessing over me. Hisui-Chan's cousin Xavier is also after my hand. He is to determined to give up."

Hisui cuts in, "The only place he hasn't visited her is at Fairy Tail!"

Uncle laughs, "Yes I would guess he is not so daft as to try and garner her affections there."

Brielle giggles, having accompanied me home once and hung out at the bar with me, "Yep, he'd get killed by your team and other guild mates in to time flat!"

Freed chuckles at that, "Yes we are all very overprotective of our light after all."

I blush and nudge him playfully, "Free, no one calls me that!"

Virgo AND Freed respond, "Yes they do." Causing everyone to laugh, well not me as I am too busy pouting.

"Now back to this Freed fellow." Hisui turns to him with a dark aura, "What are you to my Nee-Chan, I expect a good answer."

I roll my eyes, "Hisui you're the one who wanted to meet him!" she blinked and smiled cutely, calling out Sakura to distract me.

"Yes, but that was so I could interrogate him, eh I mean get to know him!"

I laugh and pick up Sakura, "Hi Sakura, how have you been? Let me call out Plue, you two can hang out for a bit." The pink Nikora nods and runs off with Plue once he is out. "Hisui, this is Freed Justine, my childhood friend. My once lost Knight." I turn to Freed, "Freed this is Hisui E Fiore princess of the realm and my self-proclaimed little sister."

Hisui pouts and Uncle chimes in, "It wouldn't be self-proclaimed if you'd let us announce it!"

I sigh, "We've had this conversation! No adopting me, no telling the public how exactly you see me, just no. It would be too hard to go on jobs if people were constantly bowing and scraping and treating me like royalty not to mention the kidnapping attempts!"

I hear Freed chuckle, "Lulu, you already get kidnapped, all the time really…" I pout as the others laugh, "Also now that everyone knows about your businesses and wealth you have basically reclaimed your Ladyship, though you never really lost it to begin with. People will already treat you like a high Lady, and some did before anyway if I am not mistaken."

I sigh because he is right, the nobility always treated me as a highborn Lady when they realized who I am. "Okay, okay you are right but it still isn't smart in my view."

Hisui and Uncle look at Freed, then Lucy, then Freed, and finally each other, "We Approve!"

I hear Freed sigh and feel him relax next to me and chuckle, "I knew you two would! After all Freed is my oldest and dearest friend how could my family not like him!"

Hisui smiles, "Perhaps You should go to your rooms with Virgo and get out my dress? I will follow after making sure Freed gets to his room okay with David."

I nod, Sure Hisui, but please no scare tactics." She just smiled innocently and I shake my head as I leave the room. _Good luck Freed._

* * *

 **FREED POV**

As soon as Lucy is gone Princess Hisui gets a dark Aura, as does the King.

Hisui speaks first, "We know you love Lucy. If you hurt her Fairy Tail will be the least of your problems. Everyone here loves her and defends her as if she were my blood sister. I will personally make your life hell if you make her unhappy again!"

I give a questioning look, "Again your highness?"

The King jumps in, "Yes lad again. She has never been this happy and we can only assume it is because she has you back. Your absence dimmed her, I expect this will not occur again." It wasn't a suggestion or a question, it was an order from the King, "Keep Lucy happy."

I nod, "I fully intend to."

Both grin at me and nod, "Well now that that's clear you can call me Hisui-Chan or Hisui, and you can call Dad Uncle like Lucy-Nee does, after all soon you will be my brother in law! We do need to get Lucy to realize her feelings though, she is great figuring out others, but so dense about her own feelings!"

Both the king and I laugh and nod in agreement, David doing much the same from the doorway. "Yes Lulu has been like that since she was little, I won't give up though."

Hisui smiles, "Good, oh and you know Natsu-Baka is in love with her, so is Xavier, Dan, a few royals we know, a business man or two, and Duke Overlie, though I'm sure half of those are just infatuated or after her wealth and connections."

I nod, "Yes I am aware she is well sought after, though the salamander has no chance. She thinks he is a child in a man's body and refuses to see him in any other light than a close friend. As for the others I am sure I can fix that at the event you mentioned earlier?"

The king nods, "Yes we always have a gala to welcome home one of Fiore's children. Lucy I see prepared you for this."

I look at my clothes, "Yes it would seem she has, while omitting the part about a Ball."

They nod and bid me goodbye until later as David leads me to my room, he and that Lady's maid Brielle must be Lucy's personal staff when she is here. I enter my rooms and prepare for tonight. None of her other suitors will be trying for much longer and I am sure my family and the Royal family will be happy to help ensure it


	14. Suitors & Balls

**Ohayo Minna! Okay so... I don't even know how this happened but it did so ima go with it lol this story doesn't really have a plan, rhyme, or reason, sooo I hope you all enjoy the randomness that results from my mind! Make sure to review and lemme know whatcha think, also does this seem planned? I'm kinda curious if it looks like theres an actual plot preplanned to anyone reading (Or rather if it would seem so if I weren't saying there isn't one all the time lol)!**

* * *

 **Lucy POV**

Hisui looks fantastic in her gown! It is similar to mine but in an emerald green with vines with small silver keys strung on them as decorations along the trim and neckline. Hers also has a detachable skirt portion and wears her keys on her thigh. We both have on tiaras that match our gowns and are ready to go. I had had Cancer give her hair some more length and gentle waves to give it a romantic look.

"Ready little sis?" I ask smiling at her cuteness as she practically jumps for joy at the term. "Yes! Lulu-Nee, can't we announce you as my sister!?"

I sigh and shake my head, "Tell you what I'll talk it over with Freed and my spirits and let you know before it starts. Just send him over."

Hisui nods and runs off to get him while I call out Cancer, Capricorn, and talk to Virgo and Loke through our link. Virgo is out on her own power at the moment, Loke will be too, Aquarius can come if she wants to. Cancer and Capricorn will be here on my power. Soon all the required parties are present with opinions ready, even Aquarius decided to come!

I sat on my bed, the others around me in a circle. I have Master on the Lacrima and Mavis can be seen in the background. I quickly explain the situation again. "So, I'm not sure what to do, it will more than likely come out eventually but…"

Freed jumps in first, "Wouldn't it be obvious when you publish your book how close you two are?"

I look at him, "No, I was careful, even you were surprised at the extent of our bond when I told you." He nodded in agreement.

"Tch. Stupid girl, you see them as family, let them claim you as such and stop wasting my time. Follow your heart, you always do you idiot child." With that Aquarius left, most likely to go out with Scorpio. I laugh a bit and smile gently, she acts so tough but she is still my Aqua, the spirit who was always there for me. A crazy aunt or older sister to protect and drive me nuts.

I turn to Loke and Virgo, who decide to answer in tandem, "You are our Princess, a great one." I laugh happily at them and hug them, I know just what they mean.

"Thanks you two." They disappear into the Celestial realm, content in the knowledge they helped me with this.

"Lady Lucy, I believe you should follow your heart, Layla-Sama always wanted you to do that and be happy. The Princess and King are family to you. Follow your instincts on this matter, though I know you are strong enough to handle the repercussions either way."

"Thank you Capricorn!" I can feel the tears lining my eyes and dab them away with the handkerchief Freed hands me with a nod to him.

"Lucy- Ebi, You'll be a fine Princess. Ebi."

I laugh at his simple answer and he disappears with Capricorn. Finally, I turn to Freed, "What do you think I should do Free?"

He looks at me with an emotion I can't quite name in his eyes and grasps my hand, kissing my knuckles, "Every Knight needs a Princess to protect, whether it is official or not you are my princess. Do what makes you happy, but I see no reason not to accept their claim on you. I know you want to Lulu, it's easy to see for anyone who cares for you."

I smile and hug him, "Thanks Free, so my dear Knight, care to escort me to the Ball?"

I giggle as he stands sobs, and holds out his arm for me. "I would be delighted my Lady."

* * *

 **TIME SKIP**

We are standing before Hisui with large smiles on everyone's faces, I had just given them my answer.

"Welcome to the Family my dear." The King said kissing my cheek and notifying the royal announcer.

"Thank you Uncle." I smile softly at him and Hisui as they are announced and enter, I can hear them greeting the guests and clench down on Freed's arm, nervous. He looks down at me with a smile and pats my hand, drawing me a bit closer. We listen to Uncle and Hisui speak.

"We are here today to welcome a beloved daughter of Fiore home! As you all know A 'Daughter of Fiore' is a woman who has done our lands a great service and has gained the trust and respect of the Royal family. They are often our closest advisors after gaining the title and it is one of the hardest to earn honors." Hisui announced.

"The woman we welcome to the palace tonight has been one for over a decade now. You of the courts know her well, and many of you know my daughter and I have been attempting to have her become more." Uncle said.

Hisui's excited voices rings out "She has finally decided to accept and become known to the realm as we see her."

Both Uncle and Hisui smile and step to either side of the doors, speaking together, "Welcome our beloved family member!"

The announcer calls out my escort, "Lord Freed Justine, Escorting her Esteemed Ladyship.

Freed walks out and holds his hand out for me as I enter to my name, "Announcing her highness, High Lady Lucy Heartfilia of FairyTail, Newest Princess of Fiore!"

I smile graciously at the gasps and cheers of the nobility, taking Freed's hand as he kisses my knuckles with a bow and offers his arm. I take it and we go to Hisui, a small curtsy to each other while Freed bows and we hug, then to Uncle with much the same. We all descend the stairs, me with Freed, Hisui with Uncle.

Hisui calls for attention before we sit, "I would like to open the ball with my sister, first though I shall explain a bit. Lucy has been a dear friend to me since I was very young, she taught me my magic and gifted me my first spirit. She has saved my life and kingdom in the past and before I knew it I was calling her Lucy-Nee. Though not by blood or marriage we truly see her as family," she turns to me, "Welcome sister, I am so glad you have finally accepted the title!"

I smile and hug her, "I am happy to do so, you are truly a dear friend and sister to me. I am glad fate brought us together all those years ago. Shall we open the ball?"

Hisui nods, Freed takes my offered hand, while Uncle takes Hisui's and we walk to the dance floor. A waltz is played and we dance the opening dance. I look up at Freed as we move together, "It's been so long since we danced like this."

"Indeed it has, I've missed dancing with you Lulu, no one else ever felt quite right in my arms all those years." He gives me a devastatingly handsome smile, it has both joy and sorrow in it and I pull him closer, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Well, now you've got me back, and I'm not leaving you ever again." I feel him hold me just a fraction tighter at the promise, he knows I'll never break it and I feel him smile into my hair.

"I'll hold you to that miss Spirit." I giggle and we hear clapping, the song has ended. We bow and Curtsy to each other and the audience before walking to the King and Hisui, I look at my heart's sister and grin. We nod and speak together, "We now declare this ball open!"

Everyone cheers and soon people are coming to us to greet me and welcome me to the Royal family. I groan and put on a polite smile I learned in my early years, blanking my face to hide the disgust. Duke Overlie is on his way over. "Lady Lucy, how grand it is to see you again my dear!" He bows and kisses my hand as I nod regally in acknowledgement, Free trying not to laugh at my obvious distaste... well obvious to those who can see through my 'heiress face' as we call it.

"Duke Overlie, what a surprise. I had not realized you were requested to be in attendance tonight." My voice is a neutrally pleasant and polite tone as he rises to look at me. His eyes wander my body and I repress the urge to roll my eyes and Lucy kick his ass. Anyone raised properly in court intrigue would realize I had just questioned his right to be here. Several nearby ladies were already gossiping and trying to find out if he were an uninvited guest.

"Ah well, I heard my lovely former fiancé would be here and could not resist coming to see you my dear. I would actually be honored should you grace me with a dance."

 _This arrogant fool._ I keep my pleasant smile and look at Freed, "Freed, what do you think. I do believe you've somewhat monopolized my dance card?" I turn to look at Overlie, "You see Duke the Justines and I go back to my early childhood. Lord Freed is a dear friend and we have recently reconnected. I also do believe I had told you rather clearly to keep at least 15 feet away from me, did I not?" I let my polite smile turn malicious a bit and know I have an evil glint in my eyes.

I can feel Freed's aura go a bit dark as he addresses me, "Is that so Lucy, I wonder then, how he is before us at the moment. Usually your warnings are quiet clear."

I smile and laugh lightly, "I gave him the polite and gentle heiress version not the mage or business woman version I'm afraid. I had believed anything more would scar the poor man for life."

Freed let's put a dark chuckle, "Indeed I can see that happening, as I recall there are a few mages more than happy to avoid you, and businessmen jumping through hoops in partnerships with you."

I am barley containing my extreme mirth, it's been a while since Freed and I had done this. We used to help each other chase off suitors and bullies all the time, as well as growing each other's esteem and reputation in society as well. Very few mentioned it around him after I left though, hoping to snatch him up or get something from him. They figured it would not work if he were thinking of me and what I would say in advisement most likely and so never spoke of me.

"Hmmm, well I don't know about all that but I certainly do not accept mediocre work, or threats to my loved ones' happiness."

"I find I am much the same Lucy." He turns to the flabbergasted Duke, a man not used to being ignored, "Tell me Duke, do you intend to continue bothering the Lady. I will take that as a threat to her enjoyment of the night."

I grin behind the fan I hold that matches my dress, "I must warn you, Freed is a formidable mage of my guild as well as a very rich and influential nobleman, his displeasure is something best not to be suffered under." The duke is by now completely pale and shaking a bit, I give him a feigned look of worry, "Duke are you quite alright, you look rather ill. Perhaps you would like to retire?"

He nods desperately, "Y-yes thank you for your concern your Ladyship. I seem to be feeling a bit unwell, please excuse me and enjoy your evening."

I smile, as does Freed, "Why thank you, we shall. Do get well soon." I wave at David, "David, please escort the Duke to his carriage, he feels unwell and wishes to return to his estate to recover."

"Of course Mi'Lady." He bows and shoots us a knowing look as Freed and I play innocent. The night was peasant, Freed and I danced often, I danced with Uncle and Hisui as well. At one point about an hour or two into the ball Xavier found me, Freed and I chased off most of the people after us for marriage but I have been dreading this one.

I whisper to Freed, "Xaviers coming. SAVE MEEEEEEE!"

He chuckles and draws me into a waltz, yet Xavier only waits by the edge of the floor for my return. At least he isn't cutting in. The song ends and I reluctantly lead Freed to Xavier.

"Lucy, it is good to see you!" Xavier bows to me and kisses my hand as is custom. I nod to him in a slight barely there curtsey. "Greetings to you Lord Justine." Xavier nods to Freed.

"Likewise Lord Xavier, you are welcome to call me Freed. Clearly you are well acquainted with Lucy."

I smile at Freed before turning to Xavier, "Xavier, how nice to see you again. How is Lady Simone?"

"Oh well enough, she is around somewhere. Now Lucy, If I may be so bold, would you allow me to court you?"

I sigh and Freed growls, no one is this forward at a ball! "Xavier how any times do I have to say I am not interested."

He grins playfully, "Hmm well I suppose as many times as it takes until you change your mind."

I get a tick mark on my forehead, "Go ask Simone already!"

"Nope, Simone is a dear friend, you are the one I want as wife."

I sigh and hold Freed back, he is getting pissed, "Freed calm yourself. Xavier is just like this, until I am Wed to another I doubt he will stop. He is almost as bad as Loke!"

I hear chiming laughter behind me and smile, spinning to see Simone, "Simone! Reign in your man!" I call before hugging her.

She laughs more, "Oh were it that I could Lucy dear. Congratulations Princess."

I shake my head a her, "I still don't know how you called that all those years back!" She only laughs, she had told me when we first met through Xavier that I'd be a princess in more than one way one day.

"I just know, and this," she turns to Freed "Must be your long lost Knight. Hello Lord Freed, welcome back, oh and I have a feeling you've the best shot but it is not solid yet. Another may still sway fate."

He looks at her with wide eyes as I look in confusion, "Well whatever, Freed I'd listen to her she might as well be a seer with the way her are so accurate!" Simone blushes as Xavier nods.

Freed bows and kisses her hand, "I thank you for the wisdom then Lady Simone."

Simone smiles and nods, "Call me Simone, you are Lucy's dearest friend after all." She then grabs Xavier, "Nice to see you Lucy-Hime, I'll be stealing back my escort now."

I laugh and nod. "Have fun Simone, and don't give up! He'll realize it soon enough!"

She nods determinately, her raven hair swaying and green eyes twinkling with knowledge and joy.

"They were interesting Lulu." Freed says, both irritation and laughter in his voice.

"True, very true."

We fell into comfortable conversation and enjoyed the rest of the evening together, everyone soon knew Freed and I are guild mates and best friends, and that we were not looking for spouses just yet. I am sure rumors are flying but I will ignore them and enjoy myself.

* * *

 **FREED POV**

It seems I need to step up my game, Lucy is still oblivious and if Simone is right I could lose her. I will not let that happen. I have had a wonderful night with her, and almost all of her possible suitors in high society are sufficiently *ahem* dissuaded from pursuing her. I may have pulled a few aside or let my family and Hisui-Chan do so to ward them off. I can feel myself smirking and quickly hide it before Lucy can notice. _Yes, tonight has gone well._


	15. Planting Ideas

**Ohayo Minna! Heres the update, hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

 **FREED POV**

We remained at the palace for the rest of the week, I got to know the King and Princess rather well. Hisui is determined to help me get Lucy to fall for me, apparently she has been shipping us since she was very young and Lucy told her about our childhood together. Honestly I am grateful for the help, as well as I know Lucy I also realize she won't think of me in a different light until someone else puts the idea in her head or gives her a push. Probably both since she would just laugh off the idea at first… It seems Lucy's friend Simone and 'Uncle' the King also believe we would be a good match along with my family. All in all, I have a good group of people close to Lucy to help me out. I am a bit worried by Lady Simone's warning though, I cannot lose her to another. I know she will never leave me as a friend but I am not sure I could deal with seeing her in love with another. I want her to be happy but I'm not sure I could let her go. I can only hope she will one day fall for me as I did for her so long ago.

"Freed? Are you okay?" Lucy is looking at me with concern from the doorway. I smile at her, she looks beautiful. We are leaving today but she is wearing a royal blue day dress and silken flats, a gift from Hisui, Simone, and myself. I wrote runes into the fabric to be extra durable, fire, ice, and water proofed. In other words, Team Natsu proof. "Freed!" she called, now snapping her fingers before my eyes.

"Oh, I apologize Lulu. It seems I was lost in thought, I am fine."

She giggles and taps a finger to my forehead, "Your mind never stops does it."

I chuckle and grab her hand from my head, placing a gentle kiss on it. "Very rarely Lulu, so what can I do for my lovely princess?"

She blushes a bit and I suppress my grin. "U-um… Oh right! I was gonna see if you were packed and grab you for lunch. Hisui, Arcadios and Uncle want to eat with us before we leave."

I nod, "I am ready, shall we go join the others then?" I stand and offer her my arm, causing her to smile shyly and nod. We walk together towards the sun room where the royal family and their close friends tend to eat.

 _I wonder why she has been blushing an acting more shyly than normal towards me. Perhaps Hisui-Chan has spoken to her?_

* * *

 **LUCY POV BEFORE FINDING FREED**

"Lucy-Nee?" I look up from my book with a smile, I had just finished packing and decided to relax for a bit before finding the others.

"Hey Hisui!" I smile at her and pat the spot next to me on the loveseat. "What's up?"

The look she gives me makes me nervous, a bit shy and a lot mischievous. I must be making a face because she's giggling now…

"Lucy calm down! I just have a question and I wasn't quite sure if I should ask it."

I nod, "You can ask, I may not answer but you can ask!" I laugh a little with her and she nods happily."

"Right! Okay, here goes. Lucy do you have a crush on anyone?"

I look at her in shock. "WHAT!? Why are you asking that!?"

She shrugs, "You're my big sister I worry and I wanted to meet him if you did. There's gotta be a bunch of guys after you in the mage world. I know you can chase off the ones you don't like yourself but…"

I laugh lightly and hug her, "Hisui I am fine! Don't worry about it Freed won't let any losers or poor matches near me. And if he did I could easily Lucy kick them away. I know how to deal with gold diggers so please don't worry about me."

She smiles and nods at me, "Okay Lucy-Nee, just be careful. Oh and about Freed… I kinda though you liked him?"

I look at her in shock, "F-Freed!? Why would you think that!"

She looks sheepish now, "Well you two look adorable together, he makes you smile and laugh, challenges you intellectually and magically, and you two seem to make each other better people."

I look at her like she's nuts, "Hisui Freed is my best friend so of course we get along! I mean he is good looking but he is my childhood best friend, besides" I lean in and whisper conspiratorially to her, "I think he likes Mira!" I giggle and lean back into the seat, tilting my head, "So anything else lil' sis?"

She shakes her head with a small smile, "Nope, but I still think you and Freed are a perfect couple!"

She laughed at my red face as I glare playfully at her and roll my eyes, "See ya downstairs Hisui! I think I'll find Freed and bring him to lunch."

I get up and follow her out of the room, closing it behind me and head towards Freed's room. _She's nuts, no way Free and I would be together that way! I- I mean he is really hot and all but I've never really looked at him as more than my dear friend. Plus, he and Mira would be great together! But he does always take care of me and help me and encourage me and does so many little things to make me smile… almost romantic gestures half the time… maybe- NO! NO NO NO NO NO Bad Lucy don't go there! Freed is you Knight, your best and first friend, no going nuts like you did when Mira said Natsu liked you!_ I get to Freed's room and snap out of my crazy thoughts, damn it Hisui! Anyway I better see if he is ready. I poke my head in since the door is open a crack, "Freed?" he doesn't answer and I open the door fully. He looks like he is concerned or frustrated over something, totally lost in his mind. Well it wouldn't be the first time but still, "Freed? Are you okay?" He looks at me but zones out again right after doing so, he needs to snap out of it I'm getting worried! "Freed!" I practically shout at him while snapping my fingers in front of his face. Finally, he answers me.

"Oh, I apologize Lulu. It seems I was lost in thought, I am fine." He is giving me that smile again. He rarely shows emotion to others but it seems he is always open to me. Although the fact I almost always see right through him helps!

I giggle at him; he gets stuck in his own thoughts so easily! I playfully tap a finger to his forehead, "Your mind never stops does it."

Free chuckles and grabs my hand, placing a gentle kiss on it. "Very rarely Lulu, so what can I do for my lovely princess?" I can't help but blush. _Usually this kind of behavior leaves me unfazed so why… UGHH Hisui I'm so going to get you for getting these thoughts in my head!_

Oh geeze, I need to answer! "U-um… Oh right! I was gonna see if you were packed and grab you for lunch. Hisui, Arcadios and Uncle want to eat with us before we leave." _WHY DID I STUTTER!_

Freed nods, stands, and offers his arm, "I am ready, shall we go join the others then?"

I smile and nod meekly. I feel, nervous? No, shy maybe? I need to stop before he notices! I don't want things to get awkward if I develop an actual crush on him! Shaking off the thoughts I look to my handsome best friend as we walk together towards the sun room Hisui and I favor for meals.


	16. Sorry Folks!

Hey Everyone. Sorry but I have not had time to write a full chapter this week. Real Life can get in the way, but I'll post ASAP while still attending to my responsibilities and loved ones! Have a great week!


	17. Authors Note!

So, Sorry for ANOTHER author's note post, but it is necessary. I am busy lately with school and work ect so I have decided to switch my posting schedule. You may know I have to chapter stories going right now, I am going to post once a week but rotating them. The next post will be to The Secret Life of Lucy. Next post would be Who is She, and so on and so on until one or both are done, or I get more time. Hopefully this makes it a bit easier and I'll be able to post more regularly. Thanks everyone!


	18. Sorry

Hi, so its been a few weeks and I just don't like what I've been writing. I'll be on hiatus from my Fairy Tail story, and trying to focus on my InuYasha story for a bit, I apologize but I hope a break will help! 3 Fae


End file.
